Elemental Knights
by ForeverRio
Summary: Hilary has a fight with the teams. Calling on her old one, she quits the BBA Revalutions and rejoins her old team, her lost bit beast found. can Tyson win her back or is it to late?
1. Begin

2008 Update- So I looked back to see what I had written two years, ago, ( the beginning of this story) and right about died of heart failure. I didn't change anything except the format (To match the format for the newer chapters) And all the spelling mistakes.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's.

Character Bio's. ( If you like you can skip this section.)

TEAM ELEMENT'S KNIGHT'S

Captain : Silver Ivona.

Appearance : Wears dark bell-bottom jeans, a black shirt that says "Excuse me , do I look like someone who cares?" In red letters. She has black/red tennis shoes and has a belt that is worn really loose so it tips around her waste. She has red hair that's straight (she never puts it up.)

Bit Beast :MoonShadow AKA Shadow

Appearance : Black unicorn , with huge red streaks in his mane and tail. Shadow has flickering fire around each heel and his horn is black, except at the top were it looks like he stabbed something. He has a red moon on his flank and another right bellow his horn.

Attacks : Wildfire , Blackfire , Flame tornado , and Element Fire.

Beyblade : Black with red streaks.

Co-Captain ; Rykku Selar

Appearance : Short light blue mini skirt with a spaghetti strap tank top that has a rainbow colored star on it. Her skirt has a small rainbow star on the right side. She has long rainbow star earrings, and 5 rainbow bracelet's on her right wrist. Her hair is Blond and styled like Rykku's from Final Fantasy . She has brown sandals.

Bit Beast : Hyper Ruin AKA Ruin

Appearance : Light Blue Cheetah with Rainbow bracelets around each paw and tail.

Attacks : Whirlpool , Aqua Blaster , Tsynamie , and Element Water.

Beyblade : Light Blue with rainbow streaks.

Taylor Griffin

Appearance : Tan cargo shorts and a white T-shirt that says Santiago Wild Cat's 8 in grey on the back. Her hair is dark blue and in a feathered Bun. She has a white and grey baseball cap on. With grey running shoes.

Bit Beast : Galaxy

Appearance : Grey wolf with white stars all over his body. Has a small gold hoop earring in his left ear.

Beyblade : Grey with white streaks.

Attacks : Tornado Wind , Howling Star , Air claw , Element Air.

Amy Frefal

Appearance: Long dark green skirt with a slit that goes up to just below her knees on the right side Dark pink long sleeved shirt with the ends in bell bottoms. She has brown hiking boots , and a gold necklace that has a ruby at the end.

Bit Beast : Rose

Appearance : A dark green nine tailed fox. Rose has a huge dark pink jewel in her forehead , and she has gold bracelets that have dark pink jewels on them around each paw.

Note : Amy is more like the teams cheerleader/manager. She and her bitbeast don't normaly engage in battle but they will if provoked.

Beyblade : Dark green with pink streaks.

Attacks : Earthquake , Razor Petal , Fox Vine , Element Earth.

Hilary Titabana

Appearance : Outfit from G-rev.

Bit Beast : Crystal

Appearance : White Dragon that stands on all fours. ( Western style) She has a light blue diamond shaped jewel on her forehead. Her wings have light blue streaks , and she has silver bracelets with light blue diamonds on each claw/wrist.

Beyblade : White with light blue streaks.

Attacks : Diamond dagger , Dragon Fang , Light shooter , Element Light.

Story takes place after G-rev.

Begin

Hilary sat watching all the teams have a practice match. One were they competed all at once, to see who was best.

Kenny was working on a new beyblade with Emily, leaving Hilary bored to tears. The White Tigers X , All Star's , F'Dynasty , BBA Revolution , and pretty much every other team from the justice five tournament was at Tyson's Dodjo. The exception being the Blitzkrieg Boys.

Hilary sighed. The Justice Five tournament was finally over, but Hilary couldn't stop thinking about it. It reminded her too much of a different tournament. She returned her attention to the match. Only Dragoon and Driger remained in the dish.

"Go, Dragoon!"

Tyson's Bit Beast Rose out of his blade , roaring. The blade beneath it swirled to Drigger, wind bellowing around it.

Hilary watched Tyson's beyblade closly. It kept tipping to the right , instead of spinning straight. 'Might as well tell him it's off balance.' Hilary thought with a mental sigh.

"Tyson! Dragoons off balance!" She yelled, cupping her hands around her mouth.

"Hilary!" Tyson screamed as Driger knocked Dragoon out of the dish. Growling, Tyson retrieved Dragoon and stormed up to Hilary.

"You made me lose!"

" I did not!" Hilary snapped. "Dragoon was off balance, you would have lost anyway. I had nothing to do with it!"

"I think I can tell when Dragoons off balance." Tyson snottily replied. " If you hadn't distracted me I would have won! Besides what do you know! You don't beyblade!"

The rest of the team could only watch as Tyson and Hilary continued there bantering.

" Oh please! I know as much about beyblades as you do! Right Max!" Hilary whirled and asked the first person that came into her sight. Which happened to be Max.

Clearly put on the spot, Max rushed to find an answer. "Well... Tyson does have a point Hilary." He said carefully, looking at Hilary than at Tyson before continuing. "You don't beyblade, and we have more experience in beyblades because we battle."

"You've got to be kidding!" Hilary shouted in disbelief. She could only watch as all the other teams started mumbling agreement with Max. Ming-Ming stepped in front of Hilary.

"You don't know a thing! You should quit interfering and just be glad that your even on the team as a cheerleader!" The girl accented her insults with flicks of her wrist, happy to have been given a shot at her rival.

This of corse sent Hilary beyond her breaking point. "Fine if you don't want me on the team then I'll leave." Twirling on her heel, Hilary stormed out of Tyson's dojo . Leaving everyone to stare after her.

Twenty minutes later Hilary was on her bed , crying. What Tyson had said really hurt. And not just because everyone else backed him up, but because she really did know a lot about beybladeing. Why? She used to beyblade herself. It may have been a couple of years ago , but her team was one of the best. They were LEGENDARY.

-Hilary's Point Of View-

All those times I pretended not to know a thing, I sobbed to myself. Like back when I first met Tyson and the others. The time they first had a bey battle while I was there. I really could see Dragoon but I acted as If I couldn't. And all because I was trying to erase memories of my past. The 5th World Championships , the final battle , and Crystal.

I buried my head farther into my pillow, crying harder as thoughts of my beloved bit beast flooded my mind. My bit beast. My Dragon, My partner. Then the Final rounds of the Championship came. It played over and over in my mind. Beyound tired, I never realized I had drifted into sleep until my dream hit me.

"Welcome Bladers and Fans to the final Match of the this years World Championships!" Boomed a much younger version of DJ Jazzman. And this years Finalists lady's and Gentleman please welcome FORTRESS DEMENCE !

The crowd thundered in applause as Fortress Demence members walked out and into the middle of the platform. A younger version of Voltaire sat down in the stands , a smirk planted firmly on his face as he watched his team. The four boy's all had similar smirks on there faces to as they waited for there competition to arrive. DJ waited for the crowd to quiet down before he introduced the next team.

" And Lady's and Gentlemen please give it up once more, for the team that has held the Championships for four years in a row! May I present the ELEMENT'S KNIGHTS!"

The roaring was insane, the crowd crazy as the five girls walked out onto the platform. The teams looked at each other for a moment , the smirk growing wider on the boy's faces while the girls gave off grim smiles. They walked to opposite sides of the Stadium. Sudden silence drove away the cheers. The crowd waited in anticipation as the platform parted in the center as a beydish rose up.

"This should be an amazing battle Brad," stated a twenty year old version of AJ over the speakers. " Yes and the Tsunami dish should insure that , AJ. This dish is filled to the brim with water , with only a small platform in the middle." Brad continued reading the information placed in front of him.

" That's not all Brad." AJ summing up the information on the battle dish. "This Beydish is capable of creating a Tsynamie at any time! The bladers better watch carefully for this or we'll have an undersea battle going on! And are first competitor's are Spike from Fortress demence, and Rykku from the Elements Knights!"

Again the crowd went wild. Rykku skipped smiling up onto the platform. Spike , his smirk transforming into a chilling grin , walked up onto the platform. His green Mohawk shining in the light. Rykku was hyper as usual and practically bounced to the dish.

"Bladers are you ready?" Jazzman asked as both bladers got into position. Rykku was suddenly serious . This was extremely unusual , but Rykku remembered what her team had told her. Fortress Demence was a tough team to beat , their bladers having successfully destroying every blade that they had been up against. Not only that , but Fortress Demence often injured the bladers they battled. How no one knew , all they ever saw was the bladers getting hurt as Fortress Demence crushed the beyblade.

" Three...Two...One...Let It RIIIIP!"

A green and brown beyblade shot down from Spikes beyblade and a blue/rainbow beyblade came from Rykku's side. The blades circled each other before Spike called out to his blade. "Sniper finish this! Canyon Claw!"

A light brown cougar rose from it's blade. It roared , making the stadium shake before leaping at it's opponent , dark green light swirling around it's front claw's.

"Ruin dodge it!" Rykku cried. Her blade answered and swerved left.

Spike snickered , "Trying to outrun us little girl?"

"Ether your blind or your stupid. I'm no little girl." Rykku snapped back. "Ruin show him what we've got!"

Ruin glowed blue and attacked Sniper.

"That barley made a scratch." Laughed Spike. "Sniper attack!" Sniper lunged , this time at Rykku. The crowd gasped as Rykku went down onto her knees. Blood dripped down from her shoulders were scratch marks appeared.

"That's illegal! This battle should be called off! We should win by default!" Taylor yelled out along with the rest of the team as Rykkus beyblade spun out of the dish. A person ran out onto the stage and talked to DJ. DJ. Nodded his head then spoke into his mike." Intermission!"

About 20 minutes later , Rykku had been rushed to the hospital but the judges had made an interesting yet horrible call.

"This is Mr. Dickinson, the BBA chairmen speaking." A thirty year old version of Mr.D said over the speakers. "Since the attack to Rykku was not seen, we cannot call off this battle. Element Knight's you have two choices, battle on or forfeit. We will await your answer."

"What do you mean that the attack wasn't seen! I saw it clear as crystal!" Yelled Taylor. Silver placed a hand onto a fuming Taylor , before she could tackle somebody. Ice blue eyes flashing Silver went on to explain.

"The attack wasn't seen because Spike somehow controlled his bit beast's physical appearance. Only _we_ can see it".

"No way!"

"Yes way." Silver answered her teams cry, anger etched onto her face.

"But that's impossible!" Stared a fourteen year old version of Hilary.

"So what do you want to do?" Silver asked standing in front of her team. "Fight or forfeit?"

"Fight!" Was the loud response from everyone.

"Alright." Silver smiled. "Then let's show these jerks what were made of! Let's continue with our original plan and have Hilary go next, then I'll go last. Alright?"

The response was only positive, as the team's emotions were divided into anger and determination.

Silver strutted over to DJ, who took one of his headphones off to hear.

" We'll fight!" Silver announced, confidence vibrating off her.

DJ smiled before sending the message on to the chairmen.

Hope you all enjoyed it. Reviews are loved and given cookies to :D


	2. Memory

_2008 update - Again, all I really changed was grammar, spelling and the format. Although I did add a bit at the beginning that hadn't made it to the Fanfiction copy for some reason. I also combined this chapter and chapter three. The second chapter was so short, it was pathetic. __Of course that makes it so there's this skip right in the middle. Just ignore it. _

Thank you to all of my reviewers! I really didn't expect this to get that many! Sorry I took so long to update, i was literally buried under my homework.

LugiaHilary : Thanks! glad you think it's cool! . and I'll read your story , but it might be a while cause I'm going to the beach, so I'll read it when I get back!

Osaka is my other side: Thanks!

Tataiha: Thanks!

Disclaimer : Don't own, don't sue.

FH : I do however own my characters. There easy to recognize there the ones that aren't in the actually Beyblade series ; P If anyone wants to use them to cause chaos elsewhere, contact me.

Hilary screamed in her dream. She shot up, awakening immediately. .

' It was just a dream.' I told myself. A stupid dream. I glanced at the clock. It read 5:34. Great. I'll never be able to get back to sleep now. I sighed, then got out of bed.

Walking over to my closet, I grabbed the first thing that popped up. Which were jeans and a t-shirt . Istared at the t-shirt a moment, reading what the proud font said. 'Element Knights' Directly under that was the team symbol-a silver blue dagger. I flipped it over to put it on, my own name in similar font to the front jumped at me.

Sighing, I walked over to my dresser for my hairbrush. Reaching for it , something came crashing down on my head. Annoyed I picked it up off the floor. Memories of what had happened returned,. My anger returning full force.

Tyson.

A snarl upon my lips, I moved to chuck whatever had the gall to fall on me- when I saw its face,

It was of five girls, one of them being me. Above them , a giant sign read: GO ELEMENT KNIGHTS! I smiled.

My old team. I haven't heard from them in so long. I think a get together is long past it's do-date. I really miss them. I gazed at each girls face, memory's beaming out of each one. Silver our captain, fearless and yet a prankster, though you'd never know it. Rykku, who looks just like Kai, a sugar addict and the only person who could never lose hope. Taylor, the girl version of Tyson -( How do you think I've put up with him for so long? I've had practice of course!) - sports fanatic and trouble-starer, Amy, our manager and backup. The annoying Fashion model with a never ending knowledge of hot guys and a strong distaste for fighting. Then theirs me. Before I lost everything. Before the team split up. Before the last world championship. The guys would never know how I feel. Ray might, he himself lost his bit beast. But he got Drigger back, and I don't think he'd understand the pain I'm going through. He doesn't understand the power bit beasts hold. None of them do. They don't understand what they can unlock...stupid them.

I walked over to the phone. A phone call, why hadn't I rung them up before? Hell, I think even found Silver's brother! Poor girl's been searching for him forever and I just went and spaced! I mentally smacked myself. I was so busy with this new team, I had compeltely blanked! Damn, damn, damn!

Then I remembered why I hadn't called them.

'We never traded our new phone numbers.' I groaned out load. As pathetic as an excuse that was, it was the sad truth. Think who might have-of course! Mr. Dickenson is the BBA chairmen, he's got records!

I sighed, twirled on my heel and grabbed my jacket. To Mr. D's office I go.

( And this is where I've combined the two chapters.) Normal POV

Hilary Trudged down the street, headed for Mr. D's office. When she arrived she stopped and gazed at the building she knew by heart.

" I never noticed how drab this place looks." She dully stated. Ignoring it as she always had, Hilary walked in. Not even bothering with the lady at the front desk, she climbed the stairs. Coming up was a corner that she new was right before Mr. D's office. Turning it she nearly walked straight- into Brooklyn.

The whole Bega team was there. Ming ming smirked as Hilary rebounded off the orange blader, muttered an apology and kept walking. S till obviously amused about what had happened yesterday, Ming-ming waved before whispering to Garland. His eyebrows rasied, before he offered a smirk in Hilary's direction himself. Hilary in response glared. She didn't bother to knock as she barged through Mr. D's door.

-Hilary's Point of view-

The door slammed shut behind me as I stormed in. Mr. D looked up and smiled.

" Hilary! I wasn't expecting you. But I'm glad you dropped by. Take a seat." Still smiling, he nodded to one of the couches in front of his desk. I obeyed, slumping down and crossing my legs.

" So what brings you here?" He asked, clasping his hands on his desk.

" I need Silver and Rykku's phone numbers. We've all moved a bit and we never got around to exchanging the new ones. " Mr. D smiled, but I could see a little bit of confusion in his eyes.

" Couldn't you have just called Amy or Taylor?" he asked , leaning foreword on his desk.

Freezing, my eyes widened. I had been so mad at Tyson and everyone else I hadn't thought of that. I groaned putting my hand on my forehead.

Mr. D shook his head, but smiled. " Here." he pulled out a file and shuffled through it, before picking out two pieces of paper. He got up and handed them to me.

I smiled my thanks. For some odd reason , my anger always seemed to melt when I was around the old man. It may have been because I've known him since I was little, my farther and him were business partners. Now I say 'was' because my farther died a few years ago. Another thing the boys don't know about me. Matter of fact, they now almost nothing. Not about me anyways. They don't know that I never wanted to join their team. They don't know that if I had quit earlier , Mr. D would have thought of some bazaar excuse to get me to rejoin. It was his idea in the first place. He wanted me to join the bladebreakers because he thought it would help me. And in a way it did. Now I can actually watch a blading match without thinking of what had happened. But in other ways , it didn't help at all. Like the fact that the boys always treated me like I was really fragile. Like if I was out of their sight for a long time, something would happen. Then they go and treat me like I mean nothing to them. It's so frustrating! I can take care of myself for crying out loud!

My thoughts must have been reflected on my face, for Mr D raised an eyebrow.. " Something happen?" he asked, concerned. "

" Nothing at all, Mr. D. " I lied. Over the past two years I have become skilled at the art of lying. Even my mother can't tell if I'm saying the truth or not.

Unfortunately, Mr. D's been known to have a knack of telling when people are lyng. Then again the excuse I gave him wasn't that much of one..he most likely saw through it easily enough.

"Hilary, did something happen between you and the boys?" I looked at him , startled. He may have a built in truth detector, but he wasn't a physic.

" How'd you know?" I finally managed to choke out.

Mr. D laughed. " The boys aren't with you!" he stated, acting like it was the clearest answer in the world.

It took me a moment to figure out why he knew I had a fight if the guys weren't around. After reviewing my last visits it became clear to me to. I had only visited Mr.D in the past year with the guy's, for whatever reasons. I was never without Kenny or the whole team in tow.

Of course , that made me feel guilty. Rubbing my temples for a good two minutes reviled no way out of explaining. With no way of backing out without spilling my guts, I told him the truth. I relived the entire fight, the entire incident. Coming to the end of my story, Mr. D seemed to have figured out why I wanted my old teammates numbers.

"I guess it has been awhile since the Element Knights had a reunion." He said finally. I hadn't been thinking 'reunion' but it was close enough. Then he got that look in his eye. I've seen that look before, it means he's planning something. Something big. Like a blow-out party for instance. He did that once, second best party I ever went to.

" Yes my dear Hilary, I think a reunion is a wonderful idea." He smiled, looking like a cat who found the canary out and about.

I could only guess what the old guy was planning.

"Bye!" I called over my shoulder as I ran out the door. Mr. D may be planning something, but at least I had a little insight to it. He had made arragements with a few people on the phone for the 'Knight's party. Reunion. Whatever. All I know is that I'm seeing my best friends in three days and I'm happy as hell. I even whistled a tune as I walked down the hall. Getting outside I stopped, smelled the fresh air, and decided to walk the long way home.

Big mistake.

As it turns out , the World Champion Winning team lead by the most stupidest pig in the world where practicing by the river, which happens to be along my way home. The idiots where laughing and talking, acting as if I had never been their.

If people would have approached me right then saying my house was on fire, I would have told them to stuff it. I was more than mad.. After a few deep breaths, I decided to walk away and not cause a scene. Unfortunately, they had other plans.

" Hey! Hilary!" I continued to walk on, hoping they would just leave me alone.

No such luck. Fate had apparently decided to turn against me.

" Wait up! Hilary!"

I growled as Tyson grabbed my shoulders. Looking behind me, I noticed Ray and Max where with him. Damn you bad luck.

" What." I snarled, hoping my anger wouldn'tspin out of control.

" Why'd you ignore us?"

I was too shocked at Tyson's stupidity to answer. Regaining my use of mouth, I opened it to be cut off by Max.

" Hilary, We were worried when you didn't show up for practice, are you feeling ok?"

Oh, _now _they care.

" I'm fine." I spat, my anger building.

"Then why-"

I cut off Tyson before I could hear his stupid remarks.

" How can you expect me to just come back all fine and dandy after yesterday!?"

Yep, I have now caught the attention of the other teams as well as a few passer byers. " I'm not a damned wench that will just keep coming back! You're an even bigger idiot then I thought if you expect me to take all that shit that came out of your mouth with a smile!"

All teams had their mouths open and hanging, not one of them had ever heard me swear. And right at this moment I was just to mad to care. Kenny being the smart one noticed what I had said and made connection to the past.

" But what about all those other times when you got into fights? You always came back after them."

Men. I swear...

I threw my hands in the air , exasperated.

" Ask Mr. Dickinson! He's the one who put me on the team in the first place!" I screamed that into the air, and it took me a moment to figure out why no one was saying anything. Then what I said echoed back to me.

Shit.

I hadn't meant for them to hear that. Shit, shit, shit!

Doing the first thing that came to mind, I ran.

Sure It was the cowards way out but at this point I had stopped caring.

Tears came fast, caching me off guard. As did the memories. I hadn't expected that fight to trigger memories. Heck, I hadn't expected that fight! I ran faster hoping to escape the thought of my dragon. The thought of the last battle. What happened after the last battle.

Tears flowed faster, my body on autopilot. After what seemed like hours, I slowed down , out of breath. I flopped down on the thing nearest me-which happened to be a boulder. A familiar boulder. Another few minutes of panting and wiping tears from my eyes let me see where I was. A giant field surrounded by trees encircled me. In the center was a giant spot of dirt. That to, was in a perfect circle.

Pieces of wood had been placed in that circle of dirt. I had the weirdest urge to turn around and look behind me. Following that urge, I glanced over my shoulder. A hill dropped down behind me, the boulder I was on laying on top of a hill.

At the bottom of this hill was a small river. The river's water sparkled as the sun hit it, a giant tree stood proudly on the other side. I dismounted the boulder.

Walking down the hill, I stared at the river. I glanced across it, noticing the stones going across it. Perfect.

My anger and sadness began to shrink as I got onto those stones. Taking my time hopping to each one. Arriving on the other side of the river I walked to the big tree. Standing at its base, looking up. I remembered all of this!

This is where I first got Crystel. I guess I had run out of tears, my bit's name hadn't made me cry. This was my and Crys's secret place. Where we trained, played and at times just talked. It looked like no one had disturbed it, which wasn't likely anyway because this place was in the middle of a dense forest, off one of the paths that not many people went on.

Of course , that meant... I turned so that I was facing the tree, and stood on tiptoe. My hand grabbed the lowest branch , which wasn't so low, and hunted. My hand felt the branch up and down, my legs staining from the stretch.

I felt around a little bit more before finding what I wanted. I grabbed the item out of a hole in the branch, bringing it down. A white , almost see-through blade lay in my hand.

Light sky-blue streaks swirled around it, touching an empty center. I cradled it in my hands before hugging it to my chest.

"I miss you, Crystel." I whispered to it, knowing that no one would hear. I crossed the river and climbed up the hill. Sitting back down on the boulder, I looked at the my blade for a long time.

" Crystel, if you can hear me, I hope you like wherever you are now."

"_We'll the food sucks, but other than that it's great." _

I jumped a good ten feet, startled. A head of me stood a giant white dragon with blue streaks in it's wings and a familiar glint in it's light-blue eyes.

No way.

It couldn't be, there were to many, it-it

As I struggled to find an excuse to why my bit beast could not be standing in front of me, Cry's continued to disprove all facts. Just be standing there.

I somehow knew she was smiling, though the dragon before me wasn't.

But then, I had always known with her.

I let out of cry of utter happiness and hugged the great creature, throwing logic to the wind.

" How?" I asked after smothering my bit beast.

" _You called me back._" she stated simply. _"Took you long enough, you lump."_

" What?" I shouted, causing Crys to shake her head. Answering my unasked for explanation, she continued while rubbing the side of her head on my side.

" _You called me back, when you gave final acceptance of my death. Just now, " _She added, seeing my utterly lost expression._ " You sat there and reviewed your life. You just decided you could live without me, that there would be no return. And with that acceptance came the chance for the impossible." _

" I did?" I echoed, shocked. Moments passed as I digested my bitbeast's arrival.

With no way to wrap my head around it, I shrugged it off. Lunging for my bit I gave her another choking hug.

" I missed you so much!" I said after kissing her nose.

"_As I have you, Hilary."_

After a few more minutes of smothering hugs and mushy sayings, I held out my beyblade. Crystel flashed and turned into white streaked blue light, which slammed into the center of my blade. A picture of Crystel appeared on my bit chip, shining. The lights ceased and the picture slowly got dimmer until it was just a another bit picture.

'_Welcome home Crys.'_ I thought

"_It's good to be back." _She replied

The next day, I awoke praying that I hadn't been dreaming. Hoping that it had really happened.

"_Sorry, Hills , I'm not a dream_."

After my sigh of relief, I responded." You better as hell not be! " I was so happy, overjoyed!. Throwing on my regular cloths, I practically flew down the stairs.

" Slow down!" My mother yelled from the kitchen.

I have a pathetic response while tearing into the kitchen.

Finally calming down, I noticed a few problems. Problem one, I haven't used a beyblade in a little over two years.

Problem two my beyblade needs new parts _badly. _

"_We can fix both of those_." Crystel yawned in my mind. _"Training and a trip to the beyblade store never hurt_"

" So true." I replied grinning. I grabbed my wallet and my breakfast, running out the door, only pausing to yell "bye!" to my mom while grabbing shoes.

There were a lot of things unusual with myself and my bit. For example, I received her when I was a baby, a little over one. My grandmother had given me a bracelet, saying I could wear it when I got a little older. That bracelet contained a dormant Crystal .

Years later when I asked my grandmother where she found it, she had said she had found it in a store. That it had just called to her, and it seemed to fit me even at such a young age, A few years later my father gave me my first beyblade.

The moment I perfected my first attack, Crystel came out. Of course, I had already formed a bond with her long before I could even use a blade. She appeared to me, often playing or giving advice on stuff I shouldn't be doing.

She was always watching over me, even though she wasn't in my blade. She told me she was a bit beast, but that she couldn't go into my blade until I knew how to use it better. So of course, I practiced harder. You can see how much it hurt when I lost her.

Another thing I had never been found of was her call me 'mistress.' So after a few years of her calling me it I told her to cut it out. She gladly knocked it off. That strengthened our bond more. And at age nine me and my best friends formed a blading team. We called ourselves the Element Knight's because it seemed like each of us had mastered an element. At first it was a fun thing, no one expected us to win or do anything. We were another group of young kids who wanted to do what the 'bigger kids' were doing.

When I was almost ten, we entered the world championships. Another joke to most people, but never for us. All the disbelief that we could never win, that we should be happy we had made it this far had always pushed us to try harder.

And we won.

For the next four years, the next four tournaments.

We one the fifth year as well , but at a great cost. It wasn't what had happened at the tournament that caused grief. It was what happened. _After. _

Crap! This must have been my longest chapter yet! And in such a short time to! You lucky peoples.

Well , R&R! And again , Happy Holidays.


	3. Teammates

2008 update-Grammar, spelling, sentence structure, and all that goos stuff fixed. Again the plots the exact same, some things just have better wording.

Happy Birthday to me! Happy Birthday to me! Haaaaaapy Birthday to meeeeeeeee! Happy birthday to me!

Night : as you can all tell , it's her birthday.

FireHorse: Go me! Go me! It's my birthday (whoopwhoop!) and in celebration of my b-day, I have updated

Disclaimer : Okay so she will own some things, "will" being if I don't get to them first. (snickers) but I think you all know bye now, that she doesn't own beyblade. Ha. And again, ha.

(gets hit over head with a frying pan)

Firehorse : And that was an early birthday present to myself:)

**Tyson and co's Point Of View **

The teams sat around Tyson's dodjo , thinking over what had happened with Hilary.

" I just can't believe she would say all that." Max finally stated, breaking the silence. The other bladers nodded.

" I guess that I always thought Hill would be there, no matter what happened." Others nodded in agreement to Ray's logic.

" Yeah. I guess I always thought that to." Tyson stared at the floor, not bothering to look up while speaking. Silence took over again, the only sound being the typing of Kenny on his laptop.

" Chief, slow down, your frying my keyboard." Dizzy complained loudly, causing everyone to look at him.

" Hey Kenny," Lee finally asked the question that was on everyone's minds. "what are you doing?"

" Something Hilary said didn't make sense." Kenny replied in a distracted voice.

" And that would be?" Emily prodded, moving to look over his shoulder at Dizzy.

" Hilary said that Mr. Dickinson made her join the team. Which is utterly a stupid question, we knew her through school she basically invited herself to join the team. And even if that was per say an act of some sort, how does Mr. D know her? She doesn't beyblade?"

All nodded in understanding , but Kenny had obviously thought on this last night for he had more to say.

" And even if their was a simple explanation to that question, why would he make her join our team?"

Murmurs went around the large group after that thought had been spoken.

" I was doing a background check on her , but I can't find anything. Not even a school record. It's almost as if she didn't exist. Which is mysterious in itself."

Now Tyson being Tyson hadn't caught the hidden meaning in that. "...What?"

Ray leaned back on his hands, supplying the answer.

" If we can't find anything on her , it means that someone went and deleted everything about her. Making sure not to leave a trace behind. All we know now is that our dear old Hillary is hiding something from us." Ray let this hang in the air for a few minutes before continuing. " Looks like the only answer is Mr. D himself."

**Hillary's Point of view.**

My new blade sparkled in the light as it sped around the circle of dirt. My friends were coming this afternoon and I could tell them about this new way to get our bit beast's back. That being if they didn't have them already.

" Ready, Crystel?" I called out into the arena, preparing for an attack. In response, Crystel positioned herself in the middle of the circle, spinning straight up. I took a deep breath gathering myself before yelling

" Skyline Dagger!"

The beyblade shot off around the circle once before launching itself in the air. Light caught it, making it impossible to see. What looked like a dagger came shooting down from the sky and hit a tin can, cutting it in half. Rebounding, the white blade landed smoothly, going right back to the center of the circle. Still spinning at top speed. I punched my fist into the air.

" Yes!" I screamed. I really have been hanging around Tyson to much. I'm starting to pick up his antics.

"Yes , yes, yes!" At least I could still do some of my old moves. Crys seemed happy as well, my blade did a little victory lap before returning to my hand. We practiced for a while longer , perfecting our moves. I was really overzealous , up until the point where I looked at my watch.

"Crap!"it was ten minutes to 2 , and 2 :15 was when Taylor and Amy's plane flew in. I raced through the forest, reaching the parking lot in record time. Jumped in my car , I was perfectly aware that I only had my permit. I would be turning seveteen in a few weeks, which made me all the happier.

Rushing to the airport caused me to nearly crash several times, but I made it through. Slamming into some airport guard on my way through the door, I stopped as I reached the lobby, panting.

I only had to wait a couple of minutes.

" Their you are!" I heard before getting pounced on. I caught a flash of dark green as iIwas strangled by my friends hug.

" Taylor...OFF!" Taylor bounced back . Her smile never leaving her face.

"Sorry Hills. I missed you!" I smiled at my best friend. Or at least, one of them.

" I missed you to." looking around , I now noticed that the flash of dark green had disappeared.

" Hey where's Amy?" I asked, but I already new the answer.

" Wha- She was right behind me!" Taylor spun 360 degrees, searching for her lost companion. As if on Que, Amy came skipping in, a baggage man behind her with a good ten suitcases. We both sighed loudly as Amy promptly pestered the poor guy about her precious cloths.

" Hillary!" Yelled the would be model. She rushed over to me, giving me a more lighter, tolerable hug. " I missed you girl." she stated as she stepped back. " And I see you still have good taste in cloths! Good!"

Taylor and I traded looks. " I missed you too Amy."

We all walked down to my car, laughing and chatting. It took moments to arrive to my house, traffic almost nonexistent.

Taylor and Amy settled in where they normally slept, then gathered around.

" Hey," Taylor asked, as we sat trading stories and watching T.V. " When are Rykku and Silver's plan coming in?"

I stopped, thinking a moment before answering.

" Around 8 or so." I answered finally. " Why?"

" Just wondering. " Taylor replied with a shrug of her shoulders. But I knew that glint in her eye all to well. Amy caught it to.

" Taylor, I swear if what your planning has anything to do with my cloths..." Amy threatened.

I laughed, earning a glare form the former.

" In Amy's language, that means stop planning whatever your planning 'cause we know it's going to be loud, rude, or possibly suicidal and I would like a quiet evening."

Both Taylor and Amy stared at me like I was crazy.

" Alright not quiet, but you get the picture." Amy looked relived as if a quiet me was absolute insanity.

Taylor muttered something about her plotting not near suicidal before we returned to watching the T.V.

**With Tyson and Co..**...

Realizing that having almost all the World Championship teams march to Mr. Dickinson's office was a rather bad idea, only the G-revolutions accompanied by Ray and Max decided on going. Since they were the closest to the raging brunette, they left their teams behind. Everyone had agreed to share if anything was discovered.

Of course the BEGA team had reported that they had seen Hilary at Mr. D's when they had been there. Arousing more confusion.

Ray stared as they approached Mr. Dickinson's work place. He had been here a large number of times, and it never looked better. Dreary, impersonal, the outside of the building couldn't be more different form the inside. But even with the drastic change from the BBA's inter compared to exterior, Hilary haunted the Chinese bladers mind.

' What..are you hiding, Hills?' He thought, determined to get a straight answer.

**Inside Mr. Dickinson's office. **

Mr. D smiled at the teens and Diachi.

"I'm glad for a visit boys, but is this about Hilary by any chance?"

Clearly the chairman had caught everyone off guard as Tyson's jaw dropped. Shocked expressions appeared on every bladers face in the room, causing Mr. D to smile wider.

" Yes. How did you know?" Ray asked, confused.

"Oh, just a wild guess." Mr. D replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

" Brooklyn said that she was here early." " Asked Max, as if that summed up why the old man knew why they were there.

" She was. And she was in quit a mood." The teens shared a look while Diachi took on a blank stare.

" Quit a mood?" He wondered.

"She was really angry." Kenny answered distantly before getting straight to business. " I did a background checks on her and-"

Mr. D raised an eyebrow as Kenny started typing.

" We couldn't find anything." Dizzy finished. " Nothing, not even a school or birth record. Why is that?"

Mr. D chuckled at Kenny's puzzled face.

" Did you only check in Japan?" he asked. Kenny gasped, the answer hitting him like a bullet. Used to there friends antics, Ray and Max waited for him to explain.

" You mean Hilary's not from Japan?" Kenny exclaimed causing everybody's face to turn from confused to shocked.

"Yup. Hilary's from America, Oregon if I remember right. Her family moved her quite a while ago for her fathers work. "

Even Tyson was silent at this. And that's saying a lot.

" Okay...but why'd she get all mad when I mentioned she didn't blade?"

"Tyson," Ray started, an annoyed look on his face. " I doubt that was the reason she's so angry." Mr. D chuckled yet again. " No Ray, Tyson's got it right. That is the reason she's so upset."

" Wait, you mean Tyson's right? Are you sure?!" " Diachi earned a smack from Tyson at this outburst, though Mr. D continued to talk, interrupting the fight.

" Yes Tyson was right. She's so infuriated becasue..."

CLIFFY! Hahahaha. I'm so mean. :) you know when I started writing this , it was December 30, and now it's the 2nd . (Sigh) R&R!


	4. Wait what?

2008 update- Here's were the format changed, so hopefully I only have to change spelling and grammar.

WOW! Reviewer response amazing! I feel so loved... anyhow THANK YOU ALL! To all zee reviewers of whom I am to lazy to list .

Disclaimer : she owns nothing, get over it.

" _Yes Tyson was right. She's so infuriated because..."_

" She is one of the top bladers in the world." Mr. Dickinson paused, a hand on his chin thoughtfully.

" Well I guess it's " She was one of the top bladers."

Everybody was silent for about five seconds. Then total chaos erupted.

"What?"

"How could-"

" She's th-"

" No way!"

"Huh?"

"that's not poss-"

Mr. D sat their waiting for the boys to calm down. Which eventually , they did. One by one they all stopped and stared at Mr. Dickinson. Ray was the first one to recover his voice.

"What do you mean 'was'?"

Leave it to Ray to be the first one to notice what the others missed. Mr. D was silent for a few more seconds, as if he was gathering himself, before launching into the story of the rise and fall of the Element Knights.

" Seven years and about, hmmmm, fourteen months ago, I discovered a group of nine year old girls having a bey-battle with a few older children. These kids were a lot older then the girls, but they didn't seemed scared. Matter of fact, now that I look back they where cocky.

I stopped to watch- I had some extra time and I was supposed to be scouting for bladers anyway. One by one, the girls took down the older children. And they did it in record time. Never in my life had I seen a group of little girls take down bladers much more experienced them themselves in less then fifteen minutes!

Each girl seemed to take an elemental power, their blades throwing out powerful attacks according to each girls element. I watched these girls progress over the next year, and what I saw impressed me. So I asked them if they wished to represent America and the BBA in the world tournament that year. For the next four years, that same group of girls continued to impress me and remain the World Champions. They called themselves the Element Knights.

Extremely powerful , but their fifth world tournament proved to be their toughest challenge. Four boys where their opponent for the title.

Went by the name Fortress Demence which if I under stand correctly , means fighters in some ancient lost language . The Fortress Demence team was known for completely destroying their opponents's blades, often injuring their opponent. How, I'm still unsure of.

I never saw them attack , only the blader getting hurt. Or the blade being destroyed. One of the girls team member's, Rykku , went up first. The match ended with Rykku getting rushed to the hospital and her blade, while intact, flying out of the dish. The judges could do nothing, for none of use had seen any attack pulled on Rykku.

Hilary, yes your Hilary, went next, and managed to pull off a win. Barely. The team captain Silver, finished the match by winning, but went out of the stadium unconscious. The doctor's had told Silver, Rykku, and Hilary who was exhausted after the fight, not to battle for two weeks or they could risk mental and physical exhaustion and could possibly slipping into a coma.

I don't know what exactly happened the next day when Silver and Rykku were released from the hospital , I wasn't there and I can only go by what the girls told me. Apparently , Fortress Demence had gone after them, wanting a rematch. When the girls refused, they pulled out guns.

The girls continued to refuse, even with guns trained on them. Right up until one of Fortress Demence's members grabbed a hold of one of them. Forced into a corner, the girls finally agreed to a rematch. They told me bye this point it was easy to see the rival team was far from sane.

Those battle's were intense, a lot of illegal bey-parts where used. It was apparently very bloody, from what I got form the girls they were actually attacked themselves. Hilary was forced into a fight were-" Mr. D made a brief pause , which Ray took immediate notice of , before continuing.

" Where she was trapped. They were losing at that point. In a desperate attempt at victory, they pulled out the guns. They had discovered a way to steal bit-beast's using a type of new technology, and promptly decided to steal the Knights.

With no way to halt their enemies, the girls watched as there bit beats were taken and placed in...I believe they called it another realm. Which left them heartbroken. Slowly, the girls drifted apart from one another and from blading. Hilary especially, for she had made a promise to herself and to her bit-beast that she would never blade again. So after a year of watching her suffer alone I suggested her joining the Bladebreakers's. She immediately refused. With some persuasion and a bit of. . . . luck she joined.-" at the word "luck" Tyson actually being fast for once, yelled out:

"What do you mean um, lucky!?"

Yes, even he had caught that meaning.

"Are you telling me, you set that whole entire incident up?"

That was Max, who had been worried sick about that whole little episode.

But Mr.D had decided to stop speaking entirely and just smiled as the boys yelled, ranted and questioned the hell out of him, only to hear no answer. Which annoyed them to no where's end. And eventually, they gave up.

**Next day -Hilary's Point Of View-**

"Hills, time to get uuuuuuuup!"

I groaned.

" Hills, UP!"

Okay whoever was whispering-yelling in my ear was gonna get it when I decided to get out of my very comfy bed.

Very comfy, warm bed.

_Whoosh_

**Crash!**

" What the-" I yelled in surprise as I fell to the floor. Looking up, I glared into the face of Rykku , who had arrived last night with Silver. She giggled. About five seconds after I noticed that I wasn't in my room. I was in the living room , on the floor, with Silver snoring quite loudly next to me. I let out a low growl as I stood up.

Ry had by now, run off. Stupid Rykku has to get me up first and then leave me to wake up Silver. Who was nearly as bad as Tyson. Letting out another growl, I grabbed Silv's blanket and ripped it off. Her body crashed to the floor, jolting her awake.

" Holy crap!"

I snickered as she looked around frantically before her eyes locked with mine.

" Hilary , I'm giving you five seconds to run ,'cause when I find you I'm gonna take that head of yours and shove it-"

I took off running. Luckily, Silv isn't fully awake for a full thirty minutes after she wakes up. Hopefully she would forgot the whole thing. Just to be safe I ran into my room and locked the door. Sitting on my bed was Taylor, who was watching me with an amused look.

" Had to wake up Silv, huh?"

"Yes." I growled in response, flopping down on my bed. "No go away while I fall back into that nice place called dream land."

"Sorry." Taylor replied with a grin that I disliked. " I'm on strict orders to keep you and Silver awake."

"Looks like your failing at your job." I yawned just barely keeping my head above that nice, soft, cushiony, pillow...

"Why?" she asked now totally confused.

" 'Cause I believe Silver went back to sleep."

"Crap." Taylor cursed under her breath and ran from the room. Huh, sucker. Was my last thought before drifting off into lala land.

I woke up refreshed and extremely happy. I looked at the clock which read 11:05am and wondered how the heck I got so much sleep with those mourning nazi's like Taylor and Amy around.

Taylor may act like Tyson, but that girl could get up at the crack of dawn every day for the rest of her life and be perfectly happy about it . Needless to say, she annoyed the rest of us who liked to sleep in until a sane hour. Silver on the other hand could sleep in till 12:00 and has done so many times.

This was usual caused by her being a complete night owl. She often stayed up until the mourning hours, stating it was 'Her better hours'. _Boy would that have Kai pissed._ I thought, snickering at the image of what Kai would say popped into my head. Of course, she calls the shot's considering she's team captain.

Since she stays up so late, the team normally does to. Matter of fact, back when we still had the team, we just goofed off all day and trained at night. And Silver while calm 95 percent of the time, could get hyper ( which happens a lot in our team) or very rarely pissed. If she's pissed , you run.

Someone pissed her off in a bey-battle once, resulting in her blowing up a good part of the stadium. Luckily, no one was hurt, other than that other guys blade, which exploded into a million tiny pieces. The bit-chip was still intact, our team doesn't destroy bit-beast's. Getting, up, I grabbed my cloths and threw them on before walking down the stairs.

" You missed the breakfast battle Hill's." Rykku called from were she sat covered in lot's of...food?

" Do I want to know?" I asked , one eyebrow raised.

" No." Was the overwhelming response. Then they all started laughing. I slapped my forehead.

Wow. This must have been my first chapter where something dramatic hasn't happened at the end. . I'm really getting into this story.

R&R!


	5. Reformed!

ELEMENT'S KNIGHT'S

thanks to all my reviewers! Since a lot of you wanted to know what the breakfast battle was about, we'll rewind.

Disclaimer : (is being poked with stick) OK! FH doesn't own anything, now STOP WITH THE POKING!

REWIND TO THAT MOURNING...

Amy flipped a pancake then moved over to place the scramble eggs on a plate. Taylor walked into the kitchen humming, then stopped to sniff the food.

"Yummy." she mumbled. " glad to see your finally up."

Amy rolled her eyes, knowing perfectly well what time Taylor had gotten up. " well some people like to sleep in to the normal hour of 8."

"Lazy. All of you are lazy." Taylor replied with a sniff, sitting down at the table. Amy cocked one eyebrow. " this coming from the person who was to lazy to get her own shoes?" Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Shut up."

Rykku came bouncing in a moment later. "Hey people!" she called cheerfully.

"Hey." Taylor and Amy replied. They looked at each other and burst out laughing. Rykku laughed right along with them. Rykku began jumping around the kitchen, causing the pancakes to bubble. Amy looked at what Rykku was doing to her cooking and nearly died.

"Rykku!" she yelled. " go wake up Silver and Hilary, and quit bouncing!" Rykku stopped , shrugged, and skipped out of the room.

Taylor got up soon after.

"I think I left my bag in Hilary's room."

Amy gave her a weird look. "And why was it in their?"

Taylor gave an impish smile "Geez, your memory's starting to suck, Amy." she ducked as a pan came whizzing by her head. " We all dumped our stuff in Hills room and went downstairs to watch T.V. I just forgot to take my stuff out."

"How typical." Amy stated dryly. Taylor smirked.

"I know."

Amy shook her head as Taylor ran up to Hilary's room. A moment later, Hilary went running by with a half-awake Silver on her heels. Amy stared at her friends for a moment before looking out the window in hopes of seeing a peaceful back-yard. Instead she saw Rykku who was skipping and picking flowers. "Idiots. All of them, idiots." Amy groaned.

"Really?" asked a voice. Amy spun to see the now-awake eyes of Silver.

"Yes really." Amy replied before turning back to her cooking.

"Even me?" Silver asked again as she sat down.

" Yes. Even you Silver. You read to mu-" Amy's words were cut off as something hit the back of her head. Silver smirked as Amy turned around slowly.

" And people say that I have bad aim."

Amy glared and grabbed a handful of pancake mix. She hid it behind her back and walked over to Silver. " Silver, this is for you." that said she flung the pancake mix into Silver's face. The kitchen turned into a war zone with food flying everywhere. Sometime during the fight, Rykku and Taylor had joined in, Rykku on Silver's side Taylor on Amy's. Hilary waked in a few hours later, to see Rykku and Silver covered in random pieces of food and pancake mix kneeling behind the now-overturned table, and Amy and Taylor also covered in food , hovering behind a large mass of chairs. Hilary took in the large sight before her and could only manage a few words before cracking up.

" My mom's gonna kill me."

IN THE PRESENT...

The kitchen had been cleaned just in time. Hilary's mom hadn't suspected a thing. The girls were now in the living room , watching T.V. and talking. Hilary was debating about telling them she had her bit back. Finally, she decided to talk.

"Hey guys?" she started off, uneasy. Hearing the tone of her voice, all eyes turned to her.

HILARY"S POV

" Guy's, I got Crystel back." instead of the shocked gasps I was expecting, I only saw a little surprise on my ex-teammates faces.

" You to?" Amy asked finally braking the short-lived silence. I nodded. "Us to." was heard as it was revealed that all my teammates had also just gotten their bit beasts back, all on the same day. Silence ensued as everyone thought about what this could mean. " Hey, this means we can re-form Team Switchblade." I hadn't thought of that. I turned to look at Taylor , not quit believing she had actually come up with a good idea. Re-forming the team would mean everything would go back to normal. Of course the bladebreakers popped into my mind. Re-forming the team meant quitting the G-Rev's. Just as quickly as it came, guilt left. They didn't care. They thought I was useless. Re-forming the team gave me a chance to prove them wrong. If the switchblade's came back together, I thought with a grin, I could beat Tyson and prove I was far above useless.

Don't kill me for not updating! I had a lot going on! Anyway's, R&R!


	6. battle royal

Ello ppl! I made a mistake (gasp) in that last chapter. I confused it with another story of mine and said their team name was "Team Switchblade" well...it's not. Sorry T.TU . It's actually Element Knights, as the title says. Sooooo don't kill me! oh, and Rain belongs to Zane! THANK U ZANE!

Disclaimer : I do not own b-blade, nor Rain. No not the water falling from the sky kind of rain, an Oc. Who belongs to Zane. Hey, that rymhyed! Cool!

!$#(!#$(!$()!(&!$#(&!#$(&(#&$#(&$(#&)$$#)#&

" Alright Ruin, attack!"

"Crystel, skyline Dagger!"

Rykku's blade smashed into mine, creating a short explosion. Both blades rebounded, awaiting their next move. Rykku panted on the opposite side of the dish, then glanced up at me. We both smiled, then prepared for our finishing move.

"Hyper Ruin , come on out!" Rykku yelled. Bright blue light shot out of her blade and a blue cheetah appeared.

" Crystel, time to finish this!" White light shot from my blade as Crystel came forth. She stretched her wings and let out a roar, showing that she was ready.

" Ready Rykku!" I called , and Rykku answered with a " Yep! Let's do this!"

We both took our battle stances, and braced ourselves knowing that our ultimate attacks could easily knock us clear into the next field.

" Element Light! " I ordered at the same time Rykku yelled " Element Water!"

A giant wave appeared behind Ruin as white light gathered around Crystel. Ruin let out a roar and charged foreword, water shooting around her to reach Crystel. Crystel let out a battle cry as well, my blade shooting towered Rykku's. White light blazed everywhere. Light surrounded me, water around Rykku. Each element grew taller and wider until all that we could see was white and blue. It engulfed the whole dish and us , concealing the others from seeing our blades. Power and energy charged through my body, my hair whipping around me. The two lights expanded , then blew upward.

" **_BANG!_**"

The lights were now a blur of colors as bey-parts flew around me, one cutting into my cheek. Blood dribbled down from it, but I couldn't feel anything. The lights slowed, then finally died down, like a fire would. When they dissapered , I could finally see. The first thing I noticed was I was no longer in front of the dish. The second thing I noticed was that Crystel was still spinning. I let out a whoop of joy and picked up my beyblade. Looking at my surroundings once more showed that I was a good 7 feet from the dish. I couldn't really see, but from what I could make out, Rykku had been thrown clear past our shed which housed all our training supply's ( plus a few snowboards)

" You ok, Ry?" I called out, limping toward what looked like the figures of my teammates.

" Ya." I could hear her better until I crashed into the form of Amy. "Ow." we both stated. I nearly fell over but Amy steadied me. Silver came over a moment later, toting a bruised Rykku. I looked at Rykku , she looked back, and we broke out into wide grins.

" that was so cool." Rykku panted, collapsing onto the ground.

I agreed, then collapsed beside her. Silver shook her head, but grinned all the same. At least , it looked like Silver. Why can't we see? Because it's at least midnight. As I've mentioned before, Silver hates mornings, so we train at night. This may sound stupid ( and believe me we've had our doughts) but it also has a lot of advantages. 1 : no one can watch us train. Well they could, but who wants to stay up 'till 1 studying your opponent's moves? 2 : we can barley see. Now that might sound like a downside, but it means we don't have to see our blades to command them. Silver wants us to be able to blade in any condition , and what she says goes. And 3 : we can goof off all day and sleep in! No getting up at the crack of dawn, or having to skip doing something fun for training! Silver was staring at us, an amused expression on her face.

" Odd, I seem to recall something about not gong full-out." Silver was smirking as she said this, showing that she had enjoyed the match as much as we had. Rykku and I shared another glance before speaking simutalisly.

" oops."

12 : 25 am , Sunday.

I blinked open my bleary eyes. Then I glanced at my clock.

" shit." I rushed to get dressed, running frantically around my room. Man , I have GOT to stop sleeping in like this! By the time I made it downstairs, even Silver was awake. She looked at me and smiled. I glared back.

" Have a good nap?" She asked, leaning back in her chair.

" Up shut." I replied, using one of Taylor's twisted words. This earned giggles from the others, who were used to our sciuridae.(sp?) I slipped into a chair, closing my eyes and resting my head against the table.

" I feel drained." I muttered. "I haven't felt like this in a long time. It was like I was relearning how to tap into Crystel' power all over again." Silver smirked again , before adding " Bingo." All eyes turned to stare at her.

" I figured that out shortly after I got Shadow back. We're back were we started all those years ago."

More blank stares.

Silver sighed. " It means, just like Hilary said, we have to relearn to tap into our bit's power all over again. We already know are attacks , but at the level we are now, it's dangerous to use them."

" Oh, wonderful." Taylor growled, leaning away from her giant stack of plates. " So , what level are you on , Silv?"

Silver's smirk turned into a wide grin. " Well, I can use most of my old attacks without the lose of energy, so I'd say I'm almost were I used to be."

" of course." Taylor drawled.

WHACK

" Owww!"

Amy turned from where she was looking over our meal options. " hey , why don't we go to a restaurant? Hills, I believe Taylor here cleaned you out of food."

I glared at Taylor, while nodding. " sounds good to me."

" I second that."

" I call it third!"

"What they said."

" any suggestions?"

Silence.

I sighed. " I'll go grab my wallet, we'll decide on the way."

" okay!"

A lone figure stood atop a nearby building. Sunlight spilled into the pool of shadow's the figure was in, revealing a smirking mouth.

" so the rumors are true, the back."

Who ever it was watched them walk across the street , laughing.

" why don't we give them a wake -up call, eh Blizzard?"

Ohhh, 'nother cliffy! Who is this mysterious person? What does she want? Zane, I lost the paper that said what Rain looked like! I remember what Blizzard and the blade looks like , but I can only remember part of Rain. T.T sorry!

Ps. R&R!


	7. Kitsune vs 9 tailed fox

Well, sorry this got up so late, I was planning to get it up last Monday , except I had a little incident with my snowboard and got a miner concution. Then I hit my head on the shower wall, and 007katiekat hit me in the head with a lightsaber. All in all, my week has not been good. Anyways, I just realized I could just go to the reviews to get the profile! How smart am I. This is to shadowtaildemon and anyone else that wanted a funny Tyson/Taylor. ( but be warned it's near the end). So , thank u Zane for letting me use ur oc.

Disclaimer: blah, blah , doesn't own, doesn't own.

74578934578903457894578945798034579804578943587934789-34789345789-45-78945-78-

"And french fries and, hmmm maby that steak, " Hilary sighed. They had decided to eat at some local restaurant, and Taylor was buying out the place. The waiter quickly hurried away when Taylor paused to take a breath, clearly shaken.

" wait, I wasn't done!" Taylor protested loudly, while the rest of us shook our heads.

" I swear," I mumbled, " the resemblance between you and Tyson is uncanny. You two could be twins , except for the fact that your a mourning person, a girl, and that you LIKE to run." Taylor was the only person who not only didn't mind running laps, but actually ENJOYED them. Talk about weird taste in hobbies.

" Tyson's the dude on the team your on isn't he?" Rykku asked, taking a sip of her coke.

" Was on." I corrected immediately. Silver rolled her eyes then turned to me.

" Did you actually TELL them that you quit?"

I sweat-dropped. I had completely forgot to actually tell them I had quit and re-joined my old team. Scratch that, they still thought I didn't blade.

" umm, well, no." I admitted slowly. Everyone sighed loudly. I glared. Amy smiled at me half-laughing and said " same old Hill's."

_**CRASH **_

Glass exploded pieces shooting everywhere. I screamed, covering my eyes with my arm. People ran in a panic as my team ducked under our table.

NORMAL POV.

Moments passed. Slowly, Hilary scooted out and glanced up. Among the broken glass that lay everywhere, was a white, blue, and silver beyblade. It didn't seem to be affected by the glass, as it spun perfectly. A figure stood outside, in front of the now broken window. Hilary stood up, her team following. All of them stared at the blade, then slowly looked up at the figure.

WITH TYSON&CO

Ray leaned back in a chair, enjoying a moment of peace. The news had been passed on to the other teams, and no one knew what to do. Or what to think. Then there was the added knowlage of an upcoming tournament, that had been announced on the t.v. a day after Hilary had left. So there was another distraction ; the teams had to practice and prepare for the tournament. Ray sighed. He seriously never realized that Hilary knew what she was doing all that time. They had really screwed up. And Tyson had messed up the most, as per usual. They where gonna have to face her eventually, that Ray knew for sure. And putting it off was just making it worse. The teams REALLY needed to meet. Then they could all decide to face her, and ask her to come back. Wether Tyson wanted to admit it or not, they needed Hilary. Her plans, and schedules helped a lot, and right at this moment they really needed it. And the since the teams didn't practice in the afternoon ( too hot to) it would be a perfect time to think out how they could or would approach her. Ray nodded satisfied with his plan. He then got up, ready to tell the team his plan. Unfortunately, thats when Tyson discovered they where out of food. In a near panic, Tyson ran into the room, slamming into Ray.

" Whoa!" both boys toppled over, onto the floor.

" Sorry Ray." Tyson apologized, as he got up off the floor. Ray sat up and rubbed his head.

" Tyson," growled Ray, " what have we told you about watching where your going?"

" But we're out of food!" Exclaimed Tyson, clearly to panicked about his loss of perecouse foods. Ray sighed.

" then go get some more! You can do the groceries for once!" Now Ray having been on the verge of a plan, wasn't thinking about what sending Tyson to the grocery store would do. Oh dear.

BACK WITH THE ELEMENT KNIGHTS...

The figure stepped into the light, revealing a teenage girl around there age. She wore an outfit similar to Ray's, but it was black and the pant legs portrayed twin dragon's ; one of ice the other of fire. Unblinking amber eyes stared at our team, and her spiky blueish silver hair hung down to her hips. It was currently in a braid.

" Hello." She stated like her blade hadn't just crashed through a window. Silver was the first to react.

" What the heck?"

Taylor followed.

" What do you think your doing?"

" challenging you to a match." replied the girl.

" Normal people just walk up and ask!" Taylor yelled, stepping foreword. Like Tyson she enjoyed a match.

" who are you?" ordered Hilary. The girl stepped foreword.

" that's not important right now. I want a match, and I don't care who is my opponent. " Before Taylor could open her big mouth, Amy stepped foreword.

" I'll be your opponent," she stated, whipping out her blade and launcher. The girl held out her hand, and her blade returned to it.

" good."

Both girls took fighting stances. Rykku decided to do the count off - as the rest of the team made no move to.

" 3...2...1 Let it rip!"

Both girls launched there blades with force, creating speed boosts. A white/gray ( with black and silver streaks) blade propelled against Amy's dark green/pink one. The two looked up, eyes locking.

" Rose, Fox vine!" Amy ordered.

" Blizzard Ice pull!" Girl-who-crashed-through-the-window ordered back. ( I got tired of call her "the girl" :))

The attacks clashed, causing the ground to tremble. Hilary narrowed her eyes. That attack sounds familiar..She thought watching the girl closely. The blades where circling each other, waiting for the other to attack first. Amy gritted her teeth.

" Come out Rosette! Let's finish this fast!" wasting no time, the nine tailed fox came fourth, snarling angrily.

" Blizzard appear!"

A white/blue/silver nine tailed fox let out a vicious war cry as it came out of it's blade. The two foxes glared at each other. Well more correctly, Rose glared up at Blizzard. The second fox was much bigger than the first. Hilary grabbed Silver's shoulder.

" doesn't that bit look familiar!" Silver who had also been examining the bit beast nodded.

"Yeah." she stated, watching as the blades went in for another attack, both foxes leaping at each other.

" and so does that blader." Taylor interrupted, having over-heard the conversation.

" she does, doesn't she? I just can't put my finger on it." Hilary mused, eyes on the battle. All three nodded, waiting to see who would win the match.

" Her battling style is also familiar." stated Silver randomly, causing everyone to sweat-drop. Silver was known for identifying people by there blading styles . Rykku shook her head in disbelief.

" I swear Silv, if i didn't live with you..."

Silver laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her head. Back at the battle ;

Blizzard and his mistress where winning. Rose was thrown back, her blade barley in the dish. It was on the edge, dangersly close to falling out. The girl smirked in triumph.

" Go for the kill, Blizz!" Her blade shot foreword, Rose and Amy standing no chance.

" Rain Kimon!"

" Huh?" stated the girl, her concentration broken. Blizzard wavered, the white fox's head whipping around to see what had caused his mistress confusion. Amy saw her chance.

" Rosette! Element Earth!" Rose leapt into the air, green light gathering around her. She slammed into the ground, causing an earthquake and a wave of vines and leaves to shoot at the second fox. Blizzard turned around, but wasn't fast enough. He let out a cry as Amy's attack hit him full on. Rain's blade shot backwards, the force of the attack slamming it into a wall. Rains jaw dropped.

" Th-thats CHEATING!"

Hilary, who was still pointing at Rain, sweatdropped.

" sorry Rain." She apologized. , rubbing the back of her head.

"Now that you mentioned it Hills," observed Silver, " that does look like Rain." Rykku nodded.

" Just taller, and her hairs longer too."

" thanks for noticing Taylor." Rain said stated dryly. Taylor rolled her eyes. " well you're the one who shot her blade through a window." Hilary decided to interrupt before they broke out into a yelling match.

" and speaking of that, lets get out of here before the owner comes back." Rain and Taylor giggled nevesly.

" good idea." Rykku said , skipping through the space where the window was supposed to be.

AT HILARY'S HOUSE

The girls where sitting on the floor in a circle in front of the t.v.

" So what brings China's X-captin here?" Silver asked , Leaning back on her hands.

" oh, Mr.D called me up and told me you where reforming and throwing a reunion. And I figured it I might as well see who's representing China and if there doing a good well."

" In Rain's world," Amy giggled, " that means challenging them to a match to see if there "worthy". Rain blushed as the Element Knights burst into laughter.

" guys " An Annoyed Rain stated a few minutes later, " it wasn't that funny."

" sorry" Rykku apologized, wiping her eyes.

" Wait, did you say Mr. D invited you...?" when Rain nodded Hilary groaned. " I knew he was planning something!" Before the rest of the team could ask her what the heck she was talking about, Amy interrupted.

" Hey, where's Taylor?"

The team ( and Rain) blinked and looked around. Amy was right–no Taylor. Hilary sighed.

" my bets the kitchen." A minute later her theory was proved correct.

" Where out of food!" Taylor's wailing caused everybody to sigh.

" Typical." muttered Rain.

Silver rolled her eyes and yelled " If where out then why don't you go buy something?" A slam of the front door minutes later indicated that Taylor had actually listened for once.

The girls where playing Twister when Hilary pointed out there fatal mistake.

" Taylor doesn't have a credit card, does she? Right hand ,blue."

Everyone shifted , reaching for the blue circle before Amy answered.

" She doesn't."

" then who's credit card DID she take?"

Everybody froze. Then the all collapsed onto each other, trying to get to where there purses ( and Silver & Rain's wallets) where. Which was on a table by the front door. They soon discovered Taylor had not only jacked one credit card, but all of there credit cards.

Rain growled as they rushed out the door.

" Didn't someone every tell that girl that stealing is wrong!"

AT THE GROCERY STORE...

" Come on chocolate frosting, where are you!" Tyson toting a cart loud of food , turned into an isle .

He scanned the isle and it took only a moment for him to spot his target. And there was only one left! Must be my lucky day. Tyson thought happily. He reached for tub, but another hand crashed into his.

" huh?"

"Oh, sorry!"

A girl smiled at him, holding **_his_** tub of chocolate frosting!

" Hey thats mine!" Tyson shouted , making a move for the tub. " I saw it first!"

The girl looked at Tyson, then at the tub of frosting.

" don't think so." She stated, sticking out her tongue. Tyson growled and lunged for the tub. Taylor spun out of his reach, shoving her cart full of food at a poor store worker who was walking by. Taylor ran around him, Tyson on her heels. She threw the poor guy her wallet which contained everyone's credit cards and i.d.'s. " Charge those and this tub of frosting then bring them to 4528 Walnut Road!" Taylor dodged Tyson again, and ran down another Ile. Tyson grabbed his cart, pushed it then jumped on it, hoping to get to Taylor and his frosting faster.

WITH HILARY & CO.

Silver , Hilary, Rykku, Amy, and Rain ran down a hill.

" I can't believe she got our cards!"

" I can't believe I suggested her to get food! We'll be lucky to only receive a two hundred dollar bill!" groaned Silver. Rain looked down the street as the five of them reached a side-walk.

" you know," Rykku observed as they waited to cross the street, "shouldn't Taylor be back by now?"

" IT'S MY CHOCOLATE FROSTING!"

"SAYS WHO!"

"SAYS ME!"

Silver shared a look with Hilary and they both turned to look down the street. A triumphant Taylor came into view, holding a small tub above her head. Tyson came charging after her.

" I'm taking it the guy who's chasing Taylor is Tyson." Amy's said to Hilary as the watched Taylor and Tyson run by.

" uh-hu." Hilary stated, mouth open.

A few second later, most of the beyblade teams came running down the opposite side of the street. Ray, who was in the lead, slid to a stop as Taylor ran past him, Tyson following. Rain and the others turned there heads to look at the teams, who where watching Taylor and Tyson yell at each other while running around a park-tree. None of the beyblade teams had noticed Hilary and the others yet, but the Element knights and Rain hd noticed them.

" that them?" Silver asked, staring at all the guys and the very few girls.

" yup." Hilary said grimly.

" there mostly boys."

"Yup."

"..."

"..."

" that sucks."

" yup."

" who's he?"

Both Silver and Hilary turned to look at Rain, who was staring at Ray. Hilary followed Rains unwavering gaze.

" thats Ray. He's China's captin now."

Rain nodded. Silver and Hilary both turned back to staring at Taylor and Tyson, trying to figure out a way to get them to stop. Well Hilary was trying to figure out a way to do it without being seen by her teammates, but it's still the same thing. That is until Rain interrupted.

" he's hot."

(Sigh) that took forever! I think im gonna put some fluff in the next chapter. Where overdo for some. ( nods to herself)

Rio : R & R!"

FH : remember, I LIKE REVIEWS! SOOO REVIEW! thanx.


	8. Battle of rage, battle of sorrow

_2008 Update : Annoying intros have been deleted. _

Tala : (rolls eyes) Fine. Liger Zero Nightmare doesn't own anything you recognize, but she does own Silver, Rykku, Taylor, Amy, and there bit's. Rain is owned by Zane.

_He's hot..._

Hilary's POV

Silver and I turned to stare at Rain. I was momentary put out of the shock of seeing my old teammates ( bladebreakers) long enough want to knock Rain upside the head. Silver just looked at Rain, then Ray, then back to Rain.

" No offense, but I don't see what you apparently see in him."

Rain simply nodded , eyes still on Ray. My emotions got back control, and upon looking at the teams my blood turned to ice. Silver had gone back to trying to figure out how to stop Tyson and Taylor, who were now doing laps around a nearby park.

" You'll have to get in line, Rain." I hissed, still staring at Tyson. Anger pumped through my veins, as realization that I would have to face the world championship teams slapped me full force.

" Why?" stated Rain, looking at me questioningly. My eyes narrowed as Crystal let out a battle roar in my head.

" Cause he's got a fan club already." That said I walked down the hill, determination building with each stride. Rage controlled me now, and I walked right past the other teams -including Amy and Rykku- heading straight to were Tyson and Taylor were running and yelling. I stopped waiting for them to run past. My launcher somehow found it's way into my hand, and I latched Crystel onto it. Taylor ran past, and , right as Tyson was about to pass me, I launched my blade. Light hit it, making it shine pure white. Tyson skidded to a stop, covering his eyes. I suddenly found myself in front of him, eyes in narrow slits of rage. Tyson blinked.

" Hilary...w-what are you doing here?"

I stood straight, extending one of my arms. Crystel shot in front of me. " Credit card." I didn't even look behind me, only at Tyson confused face. My face felt like it was set in stone, for I didn't move- didn't blink. Taylor laughed nervously behind me.

" Um...yeah, sorry about that." She stated, walking over and handing me my credit card.

" Were going to have a talk about this once we get back to my house." I stated in an deadly tone. Taylor nodded and backed away, she'd seen me get this angry before and the results were never pretty. Tyson blinked again.

" so...you to no each other?" He asked hesantly. I smirked. _Nice try Tyson_. I thought. _But changing the subject wont get you out of this one._

" I challenge you to a bey-battle Tyson." I was to mad to think about how I could have rephrased that sentence to make it sound less stupid. I was so pissed that a fire could have erupted in the field that I stood on and I wouldn't have cared.

" But Hilary I...you...-" Tyson seemed to be at a loss for words, his eyes flicking back and forth. My smirk widened.

" I'm waiting." I stated, in voice I knew would piss him off. ( A/n Remember, Hilary doesn't know that the teams know she beyblades, and she hasn't told them that she quit for real yet)

Tyson gritted his teeth, but finally grabbed Dragoon. I folded my arms and tapped my foot as he launched his blade. I wasn't going to waist anytime in this battle, cause this was the one battle that would prove just how good I was. Just how much I knew about beyblades. Just how important I really am.

" Crystal!" I yelled, my blade shooting foreword to attack Dragoon. Tyson half-heartedly blocked my attack, keeping Dragoon on the defensive side. I knew he was holding back, that he was just blocking my attacks weakly. I had seen him battle to much not to know that. His eyes rose from the dueling blades, looking straight into mine.

" Hills..." He stated. I met his gaze, boring my eyes into his. What I saw in his eyes made my blood boil. My eyes snapped back down, my rage increasing. Sorrow, sadness and...pity. Thats what I saw in that jerks eyes! I gritted my teeth, head snapping back up.

" Crystal!" I yelled again. "Light shooter!" My blade responded by leaping back. Dragoon didn't even follow, it just spun there. Metal glittering in the light. Tyson said nothing but his eyes betrayed his thoughts. He thought I was going to throw out some pathetic amateur attack. My gritted teeth twisted back into a grin, and I saw that the teams had formed a circle around us.

Crystal flashed, catching the light again. My blade flashed a few more times, reflecting the sun then turned into a flash of light itself. It started down a twisting path of patterns, some I knew that even Tyson hadn't managed to master. Crystal struck Dragoon multiple times, each time she struck she started a new pattern. Tyson's eyes went from sadness to shock, as Dragoon received each and every one if Crystal's attacks.

" No..." Tyson whispered.

" You shouldn't hold back Tyson," I hissed coldly. Tyson shocked eyes turned to stare at me. " It gets you and your blade obliterated." Tyson reeled back a few steps as Crystal's speed increased , striking faster, harder.

" Dragoon!" Tyson yelled, and his blade sprang into action. Like a cheetah that had taken a nap and was just now waking up, Dragoon whipped around trying to avoid Crystal's deadly patterns. It's speed increased with each lap it took, managing to evade some of the slower, less complicated attacks.

" So we finally decide to play, eh?" I stated again in that annoying I-know-what-your-going-to-do-and-I-can-do-so-much-better-voice. Tyson gritted his teeth. Crystel swung to a stop, the light fading.

" Dragoon!" Responding to it's masters call, Dragoon spun faster and faster until it dissapered. Crystal didn't move, but my head whipped back and fourth, trying to predict where he would pop up. I had seen this attack many times, but I would have never guessed it was this hard to contradict! I looked back and forth, covering all the possible places he could pop up. There! The Dragoon reappeared , several clones in tow. They circled Cry's, as more and more popped up. It was my turn to be the one confused. There were so many! How the heck was I supposed to find the real one?

_Calm yourself. _

I blinked at Crystal's voice in my head.

_Think Hilary. There must be a way to find the original. _

I nodded. Cry's was right, there had to be a way around this. I was dimly aware of cheers coming from the know large crowd. _Stupid idiots_, I thought in frustration. _I wish they would shut up. _

" Problems, Hilary?" Tyson stated. The jerk! He couldn't be civilized, even at a time like this! Idiot! I just wanted to punch him so hard! To see that grin whipped from his face! Crystal responded to my angered thoughts, my blade shooting out and cutting through each of the blade-clones. Each one I cut reappeared, frustrating me to no end. A few minutes later, I lost it.

" Crystal!" I shrieked. My launcher and beyblade glowed in pure white light. My launcher reformed, turning to a sword handle. The light shot forth, creating a good sized pure crystel blade. I brought my sword up , putting both hands on it's shining white handle. I slipped into a battle stance, feet apart body at an angle. A white blast erupted from my blade, revealing Crystal in all her glory. She let out a battle cry, towering over Dragoon and Tyson.

" Dragoon!" The mystic blue dragon appeared, also roaring. Crystal wasted no time in , lunging at her opponent. My blade swirled into attack, never letting up. Tyson jaw dropped at the sight of my bit beast, which gave me pleasure.

" Finish this!" I yelled. The two dragons pulled away form each other, mine glowing with light. Light shone down from above, making everything flash. I closed my eyes along with everyone else. When I reopened them, Crystel was still standing and Dragoon's blade lay in two. The attack had only token off a side of the Beyblade, missing the bit-chip completely. I don't destroy bit-chips. Crystal let out a winning roar, then returned to her blade. I caught it, my sword exploding into a million pieces of light. I stared at Tyson for a moment, then turned on my heel. Rykku and Amy followed, as Silver and Rain were already ahead of us.

" Hilary! Wait!" Tyson started to run foreword, but stopped as I turned around.

" Tyson." I stated much more calmer than I was before. " I quit the G-revolutions." A loud gasp came from the crowd, I recognized it as Kenny's. the rest of the team seemed to be frozen in horror and shock. All standing still. I turned back around and walked away.

LZN : Until next chapter people!


	9. Phone calls

Hey all. I feel like shit cause I have the flu. Note to all ; The flu sucks.

Night : "all you every do is whine and complain and people don't read these intro's anyways!"

LZN : " you'd think he'd have learned by now." ( smashes Night on the head with her newly found mailbox)

Night : "owwwww"

Ray : since LZN still hasn't found another disclaimer, I'll be doing it. Liger Zero Nightmare doesn't own beyblade or anything you recognize. She would apologize for spell mistakes if she were feeling well, since she isn't...I'm not going to even bother.

Tyson sat head in his hands.

" I blew it." He groaned. " She was there, right in front of me, and I went and lost my temper!" Kenny sat a little ways way typing madly on Dizzy. He ether pretended not to here the Dragoon's master, or was simply ignoring him. Max was fingering Draciel sitting beside Tyson. Ray stood behind, staring at the clouded sky above him.

_A prefect day for what has taken place._ He thought, his gaze returning to the bladers before him. He looked at each and everyone of his x-teammates closely, Max sick with worry, Kenny upset at losing one of his closest friends, and finally Tyson, taking the whole thing out on himself. Ray closed his eyes. For once in his life he had no idea of how to end this argument. It seemed like each time they got closer to Hilary, to apologize, to tell her they needed her, something new and more complicated would pop up. Hilary herself had made it clear she wanted nothing to do with the teams now.

_If only I had done something earlier. . . _

Max sighed and fell back, laying on his back.

" What do we do now?" The blond asked

Ray shook his head.

" I don't know Max."

The Chief looked up.

" We have to do something."

Tyson remained silent.

Ray sighed.

" What do you suggest Chief?"

" Yeah Chief," Max sat back up looking over at Kenny. " You knew her before we did, how can we get her back?"

" I don't know."

Max blinked. " But surely-"

" I DON'T KNOW!"

Ray and Max both turned to stare at Kenny, worry apparent in both the bladers eyes.

" just-I don't know, ok?"

" Calm down Kenny." Ray stated, used to his position as " We'll figure something out."

_I could have prevented this, if I had just swallowed my pride_. Tyson stared blankly out into nothingness. Thoughts rampaged through his mind, all taunting him, telling him that it was his fault. And in reality, it was.

WITH THE E. K.

Hilary was sitting on the couch, taking her anger out on the video game that the team had rented earlier. Currently, she was winning her 15th round. Silver was no where to be seen, but her absence could be explained by the little slip of paper Hilary had given her. It had Kai's number on it. How the brown haired girl had managed to get the bladebreakers x-captin to give her his number was a mystery as much as it was a miracle. Silver had been trying to contact him, in hopes of contacting her brother.

" Any luck?" Yelled Rykku. There only answer was a loud crash, then a dial tone. Taylor shook her head, eyes fixed upon the T.V. screen where a car race was taking place.

" I hope that brother of hers doesn't have the same temper she has." Rain leaned to the left as her car swerved around a corner.

" Maby It's generic."

Hilary rolled her eyes as her team began making assumptions on Silv's mysterious "brother" None of them had meet him, and so far, nobody even knew his name. Except Hilary. Upon the third world Championship series, Hilary had been introduced to the Demolition- now Blitzkrieg Boys. Having known Silver for a long time, Hilary had spotted the fire wielders brother almost instantly, as they looked almost exactly the same. Twins tended to. There was another loud crash, then the phone rang. No one payed any attention, until Silver walked in talking into the phone.

" who are you?"

Pause.

" hold on."

Hilary paused the game, turning toward Silver.

" Hey!" Yowled Taylor, as the game had been stopped just as she was about to pass Hilary. Silver rolled her eyes and walked up to the couch. She leaned on the back of it, one hand holding the phone the other covering the bottom speaker.

" Hey Hills, it's some guy named Kenny. Ring any bells?"

Hilary's eyes narrowed, as she contemplated on wether she should pick it up or not. Finally she sighed, and grabbed the phone from Silver.

" What do you want Kenny?"

WITH TYSON AND CO.

Ray gave off a grim smile, glad to have finally convinced Kenny to call Hilary. The plan was for Kenny to calm Hilary down, then pass the phone down the line, to Max, himself, then Tyson. Hopefully, by the time Hilary had reached Tyson, she would be calm enough to talk. Kenny had the phone right now, waiting patently for someone to pick up. Suddenly Kenny blinked, then started talking.

" Hi is Hilary there?"

Pause.

" I'm Kenny."

Pause.

" Oh hi Hilary! How are you?"

Pause.

"Not that good huh."

Pause.

" I was kidding! We were all just worried."

Pause.

" NO! How could you think that? We miss you Hills, and we really wa-"

Kenny suddenly dropped the phone, as loud screaming erupted from it.

" TAYLOR GIVE ME BACK MY CONTROLLER!"

" THAT'S CHEATING!"

" NO IT'S NOT IT'S WINNING!"

"DAMMIT!"

" OWWWW MY HAIR!"

" **_CRASH_**"

" woops..."

" TAYLOR THAT WAS THE PHONE!"

AND MY CELL PHONE!"

AND MY PURSE!"

" uh...sorry?"

" YOUR DEAD!"

" GIVE IT BACK!"

" WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU TAYLOR-"

Ray, Max, Kenny, and Tyson stared wid-eyed at the phone on the ground. The other teams came rushing out, wanting to see what was going on.

" what happend?" Asked/yelled Emily. Ray pointed to the phone.

" we finally reached Hilary." He stated. Kenny was wincing and rubbing his ear. A loud whistle cut through the noise silencing everyone on both ends.

" WHAT THE HELLS GOING ON?"

LZN : what's going on with the EK ( Element Knights) Will Tyson ever talk to Hilary? Will-

Cerberus : ( Growl)

Rio : I agree, you sound like one of those announcers on the T.V. shows.

Night : in other words, don't ever do that again.

LZN : ( glare) you know, I started this a good month ago and here we are in the...1,2,3 third day of summer. Hmmm. Anyway, HAVE A GREAT SUMMER EVERYBODY!

Doom : I am LZN's new muse, Doom, here to say, READ AND REVIEW. Thank you.


	10. Beach House Rock!

I have realised how badly written that last chapter was, and so, I re-wrote the last part. It's muuuuch better now. :)

Rio : we don't own anything mentioned outside of this plot and our characters...yadda yadda yadda...

And thus, our story continues.

62626

Amy sat at a chair, watching the rest of the Elemant Knights cleaning up the living room. Having been upstairs doing her makeup at the time, Amy missed the whole episode. Silver stood beside her, glaring. No one talked. Complete silence hung around the team, none of them wanting to break it.

Except for the phone. Hilary's cell phone began ringing, and when no one picked it up, it moved on to Rykku's. It kept switching 'till it finally got to Silver's cell. An annoying tune of a fuzzy "Dance Dance" by Fall Out Boy rang out and Silver grabbed it and flipped it open.

" What."

Pause.

" OH! Hi Mr. D!"

The team stopped what they where doing and looked up.

Silver turned to look at the phone in shock. The rest of the team leaned in closer.

"Seriously!? Thats awesome!!!! thank you!!!"

The team had now surrounded Silver as the teen closed her phone. She returned the looks of confusing and wonder with a crazy grin.

" Guess who gets to throw there reunion party att giant mansion like beach house!!!?"

Taylor gave off a high pitched gasp.

" No way!"

Amy turned to Taylor, applauding..

" Taylor that is the most girly thing that has every come out of your mouth!!!"

To which Taylor responded with a glare.

Hilary rolled her eyes, but was to excited to do anything more.

" So, when is the party, and who's gonna be there? Besides Rain, of course."

Rain nodded and Silver paused to think.

" please tell me you haven't forgotten!" Rain mockingly asked as Silver was known for her selective memory being short term.

" Yes I remember, geez Rain. It's the day after tomorrow, and I'm not quite sure who's going to be there. Mr. D rattled off a few beyblade team names, but I was too excited at the time to really pay attention ."

Hilary sighed. Rain soon copied her in a much more dramatic way.

" So," Rykku continued, looking around at her friends, " that means it's re-packing time!"

" You are officially invited to the reunion of the famous elite blading team, The Element Knights.

It' will take place at a private beach house, located at-"

" Ok Ray, we get it." Stated Tyson, having briefly gotten over his depressed state. Ray , who was reading the letter to the rest of the teams, glared in response.

" Who're the Element Knights?" Asked Max, munching on a candy bar. Kenny gasped from the couch,

" You don't mean THEE Element Knights do you!?" He yelled, jumping for the letter. Ray let him have it, staring at the smaller boy curiously.

" I don't believe I've heard of this "Element Knight" team ether." Ray stated, digging through his memory and coming up blank. He looked to Lee, seeing if his co-caption knew anything. Lee shook his head.

" Me neither." Confessed the China blader.

Kenny cut them all off by letting out an excited yell.

" It is the Element Knights!!!!!! This is so awesome!!!!! Us meeting THEE best bladers ever!!!"

" Get the feeling Kenny's a fan of this team?" Oliver asked, half laughing. Johnny nodded. Tyson on the other hand, shot a glare to his friend before leaping up.

" HEY! I'm the World Champion here!!!! NO ONES better than me!"

Tyson's outburst was meet by loud groans. Kenny on the other hand, wasn't fazed.

" Sorry Tyson, but even you couldn't beat the Knights!"

Tyson glare hardened.

" Excuse me?! What part of WORLD CHAMPION are we not understanding, Kenny?"

" No wonder Hilary left." Muttered Maria. Keven nodded. Kenny whipped open Dizzy-much to her compliant's- and began typing as if the there where sharks after him. He had about twenty screens popped up, all containing info on and about the Element Knights.. He flipped Dizzy around, pointing to the one of the screens. Ray bent down, as Emily started reading off the screen.

" The five time world champions, The Element Knights, have announced there retirement. After keeping there title for years, the five will go into one of the top stops in the Beyblade hall of fame, showing there many feats and record breaking skills. The girls haven't announced where-"

" There GIRLS?!?!" Tyson yelled. Ray raised an eyebrow, will Kenny sighed dramatically.

" Tyson, the Element Knight's is an all girls team! Everyone knows that!" The many blank stares he received showed that 'everybody' had no idea this team even existed. Emily nodded, somewhat familiar with the team. She had studied many teams with Judy, trying to find the best technic for the All Stars.

" Now that I think about it," Emily pondered, " I remember Judy mentioning something about them.

" She should!" Kenny was nearly out of his seat. " The Element Knights is one of the BBA's most famed teams! Read on." Kenny pointed to Dizzy almost demandingly. Robert raised an eyebrow, not used to the normally shy kid raising such a fuss. Emily sighed but obeyed.

" -a specific retirement date as of yet. When questioned about the decision of retirement, Amy Frefal, the teams manager, recorder and back up blader stated that there was no longer a competition level that could match the teams own. specifically saying " Until there is a group of blading teams that withstand our attacks for more than ten minutes, the Element Knights will stay in retirement." Asked if this meant the team wouldn't stay in retirement forever, the blader laughed.

" I hope not." she reportedly said. And then there a picture of them all." Emily turned the laptop around, picture having uploaded. The teams squinted at it, all trying to see at once. Ray was -once again-the first one to notice something.

" Hey, aren't those the girls Hilary was hanging out with a couple of days ago?" Tyson leaned in closer, then yelped and pulled back.

" Hilary's in there!!!"

Kenny blanked, then leaned in closer, examining the picture for himself. Then he slapped himself on the forehead.

" How could I be so stupid!!! How oblivious could I get!!! She was right in front of me and I never noticed!!! What an idiotic-"

" We get it, you're an idiot. Now explain." Johnny said non to nicely. He received several glares for his efforts. Kenny was trying to calm himself down. He gave up, yanking the laptop from Emily and started typing. Fingers speed over keys, running there own little marathon.

" Here!" he exclaimed. " Hilary Titibana, third member of the Element Knights. Bit Beast ; A western dragon named Crystal. Attacks ; Dragon Light, Element Light, Sky line dagger and Light shooter. Hilary's power is mostly in a light type form - making the public believe she would posses the element Light or what some would call the power of angels and the Heavens. Currently, the blader has a world record title and has been added to the Beyblade Hall Of Fame along with the rest of her team. She hold's the title World Champion as well as the only Blader holding the title of most attacks used in battle. 'Her energy is endless.' Reports Agizuna Remorta of the Sports Coverage Magazine. 'People fear her and her blade for good reasons. Often Resembling a whip made of light, Hilary's blade Crystal Light is a fearsome opponent to face.' Complete shock was something the teams where starting to get used to. It had appeared again and again. Rya could only think of the irony of it all.

_Tyson insults Hilary, Hilary leaves, promising revenge. Tyson obviously had the upper hand. Then the tables turned, Fate showing Hilary favor. And to think of how badly we misjudged her. _

" We're going." Kenney stated. Emily closed Dizzy with a snap, nodding. Slowly agreements arose form the group, completely cutting off Tyson.

" B-but-"

" Tyson, just think. This team is obviously one of the "top Dogs" of the blading world! There undefeated by years! We can learn so much from them, and you can make amends with Hilary." The "you" was exaggerated showing that like everybody else, Ray though the whole mess was Tyson's fault.Any other protests where overruled. _The teams where coming to the reunion. . ._.

()() Hilary's POV ()()

" Holy Friggen Hell!!!"

I was to amazed by the sheer size of the beach house she was standing in to even think to scold Taylor's mouth. The team stood in the living room of the house Mr. D had rented for our reunion.

' _More like palace.._' I thought, breathless like everybody else.

" This is so awesome!!" Exclaimed Amy, dumping all of her bags on the floor. Rain nodded. Rykku jumped onto one of the couches and started bouncing on it, laughing. Silver shook her head then proceeded to try and figure out how to work the TV. I dumped my bags next to Amy's.

" Hey when are the other teams gonna get here?" I asked, watching in amusement as Silver cursed at the non-working TV.

" I dunno." Amy stated, shrugging. I blinked at the tone in her voice.

" Well you seem excited."

Amy gave me a look. " Unlike you, I don't know any of these other teams, so I guess there not that important to me. Since most everybody we knew was retired, Mr. D invited the people we will competing with now. I guess I'm kinda seeing this as a get-to-know-you-rally." I sighed and mentally smacked myself. How could I have completely forgotten that my teammates had never meet the other teams?! I decided to put do something about that immediately. Starting with Amy.

" Well. . ." I stated shyly, pretending to be interested in the many skylights. " there are a ton of teams and all of them include boys. Matter of fact there aren't that many girls at all.. . . " I trailed off, looking at Amy. Her eyes went wide, face paling fast.

" Single?" she quickly asked. I smirked.

" Yup. Little to no competition for most of them." I replied. My manager brightened considerably.

" Ok!" She practically yelled. " Who's getting what room!!! And where are the bathrooms!?" Taylor, Rain and I shared a look. Silver was still fighting with the TV.

As we searched the house I talked about all the teams and what each member was like. We also discovered it that -while the house was huge- it wasn't enough to have so many teams housed in it. Meaning we had to share rooms. Coming to an agreement to wait for the rest of the teams to arrive before deciding room-mates, we headed back to the top floor. Silver haven giving up long ago on the living room TV.

I was in the lead, coming to the end of a winding hallway. At the end were large glass doors. Throwing them open, a breeze lifting my hair blasting it behind me. In front was the roof-turned into a huge balcony of sorts. It overlooked the small garden ( which had it's own beydishes set up for us as we later discovered) One could easily through a party on this balcony. My team let out excited laughter and cheers while exploring our view. Amazing pure and simple.

We stayed there for a while, each of us kinda lost in our own thought, staring in different directions.

Then Slowly, one by one our gazes combined as we viewed the beach as friends.

It should have been counted as a premonition.

Honking and loud voices interrupted us.

Rain rushed to the other side of the balcony. She leaned over the rail, one hand over her eyes.

" The other teams are arriving!" She yelled, not bothering to look at us.

Our gaze remained on the beach, the spell yet to have broken.

The crashing waves, the birds flying lazily overhead.

We gazed at it as a team, one that had seen and moved beyond obstacles.

' Watch out, everybody...' I thought, as our spell started snapping, ' we're back in full force...'

" Come on, let's go meet 'em." Taylor broke the easy silence, putting her hands behind her head. " I believe Hilary has some introductions to do."

I laughed. Then I re-lead my team back down the stairs.

R & R :)


	11. Head to Head, Plot to Plot

Hookay. First off I changed mah name. I was Liger Zero Nightmare and now I am Mad Scientist Minxbot. :D

I can think of about a billion excuses as to why i haven't updated, but in truth I forgot I had this story. Heck I forgot I had a Fanfiction account!

School does that to people.

Fricken finals.

Some very smart people reviewed about two months ago -I think- so thank you to them, who got me up off my lazy ass.

Sadly it still took two months to write and to make up for that, its huge. And it's almost done.

Disclaimer : Don't own.

" There aren't enough rooms for each of us to have one." Amy said to the assembled teams seated around her. Everyone had been introduced, and they were now deciding sleeping arraignments, as Mr. Dickinson had refused to let them go anywhere until they did so.

" So teams share." Amy continued, well into manager mode. " We've decided to have a short bey-battle competition to see which teams get which rooms. Two teams will share the basement-it's huge."

Like everything else in this house I thought quietly to myself. I was avoiding Tyson's gaze, which had been fixed on me.

He looked terrible.

Good.

" There's a few rooms that can only fit two or three people." Amy cut into the chatter that had been slowly getting louder.

" Each team will pick a representative-'cept Julia and Raoul of course who automatic get one of these rooms-to see who get's stuck sharing."

Raoul and Julia were judging the small competition, seeing as they already had there rooms.

They moved to set up the bey-dish.

With the top notch bladers all battling, the competition went fast. In what seemed like 20 minutes later, the team s were picking representatives. Well, the team's who didn't come in first, or second. As it turns out there weren't THAT many small rooms.

()()() NORMAL POV()()()()

Silver winked at her team before turning to Hilary.

" Hey Hilary, I think Tyson's talking about you."

Hilary whipped around, eyes burning as she cursed Tyson's very being.

Taylor snickered.

Amy rolled her eyes as Silver waved her hand for attention.

" Last one to raise there hand in the air gets to be representavie." Silver half-yelled.

Hands shot into the air. Except for Hilary's, who was still ranting.

Which is exactly what Silver wanted.

" Hils your it!" Shouted Taylor, slapping Hilary on the back.

Hilary, rant broken, blinked.

" Wait what?"

The rest of the team laughed.

Then Hilary spotted there hands still in the air.

" What am I doing?" Hilary asked in defeat. The Element Knights had played this game before.

Silver grinned manically

" Your our rep. Hils."

Hilary grimaced.

" I've been condemned" She moaned.

And that was how Hilary and Tyson ended up sharing a room. And bed. It was a king size, so no one saw a problem - it could easily fit two people.

Tyson nearly fell to his knees-thanking God for this chance to clear up his mistake.

Hilary had yet to quiet yelling.

While the rest of the teams quickly ran out for the beach, Hilary stated inside, in a cold rage.

Silver-wanting a moment of peace, was one of the few people who had stayed around the house.

Unfortunately, peace avoided her and trouble followed-in the form of Hilary.

Tyson had also decided to stay in the house.

And between the two of them, Silver was gulping down Advil for her headache.

It was two hours later when a fed-up Silver threw her first newly conducted plan into action.

" He's been bitchin' about you, and you've been bitchin' about him and between the two of you, I'm tired of being bitched at!" Silver shoved Hilary outside-to the high-fenced garden. Slamming the glass door behind her and locking it.

Hilary cursed and banged on the glass. Silver grinned and waved.

Hilary flipped her off.

Silver returned the favor before walking off. Growling, Hilary turned to face her doom...

In a matter of seconds, Hilary discovered why Silver had locked her in a garden.

Tyson.

It might have been the fact that Tyson had been a cruel bastard, or perhaps that she was locked in a garden with- to her knowledge-no way to get out. Whatever it was it made her explode.

Birds flew off in a startled panic as the normally calm brunette turned into a raging whirlwind. Caught completely off guard, Tyson had no idea to make a counter his pissed ex-teammate. He clumsily defended himself at Hilary's first accusations, to no effect. As she grew louder, hand motions becoming blurred, Tyson had a hard time getting ANYTHING in.

" You've made fun of me, ignored me, scoffed at my ideas and sabotaged anything of mine that you could! You refused my help and referred to my as "that clingy bitch." Oh don't deny it Tyson," Hilary snarled, eyes narrowed. Tyson choked back his shouts of protest. " I've heard you talk -loud and clear- to everyone. Not only have I heard your complaints and _oh so funny _jokes about me ; I've heard your many plans to get rid of me."

Tyson grimaced, each word causing him to wince.

" I hadn't meant- I didn't, they were in play Hills I wasn't serious!"

Hilary's glare matched one of Kai's own.

Tyson's POV

" Save your excuses." She hissed.

'I closed my eyes in displeasure. ' Dammit I couldn't have messed up _this_ badly could I!?' I thought wildly.

The truth was glaring opposite of me, waiting for the opportunity to tell me different.

Guilt ransacked me, waves of sadness, despair and self hatred pouring through.

My mind refused to work, an inner voice coming up to send me the final blows. It whispered questions and accusations to me, toying with my thoughts and feelings.

' How long had she dealt with all of it? When did she discover those awful things you've said and done? When did this even start?'

Realization that Hilary was waiting for a response hit me.

Right across from me, hands on hips, waiting to tear me into shreds.

" I'm sorry."

Horror filled me as the words escaped my lips. 'I'm sorry?' After all I've done? How pathetic! I really sounded like I didn't care! Fix it! Fix it fast!'

I opened my mouth in the hope that something that would calm Hilary down and regain our friendship would spew out.

Nothing.

I really didn't have anything else.

Not anything sensitive , or remorseful.

But I had to say something.

All smart, smooth or good words flew off as my mind and mouth separated, once again going in two directions.

My mind screaming all things that could help.

My mouth opening and saying all the things that no longer mattered.

" I', so sorry Hilary! I never meant what I said! I've been a damn insensitive jerk and I'm really sorry, I never realized it until now!!! I've been an asshole, a complete jackass and I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please Hills I really, we need you! Please, please forgive me!"

'She wont' Whispered that traitoress inner voice.

" So sorry-"

' She has every right to hate your ass.'

" I'm a complete moron, a jerk-"

' Groveling won't fix it and neither will begging.'

" I never mean it!"

' Like she'd going to believe that.' Hissed that be-dammed inner voice.

I had run out of words to say. Looking at her desperately, hoping-praying! -she would at least consider forgiveness. Or kill me. The first rather than the second.

Hilary did neither.

Instead she looked at me, tears streaming down her face, and shook her head. Turning around, she slowly walked away, wipping her eyes.

That, out of our entire argument-was what hurt the worst.

Silver frowned , watching Hilary storm off below her. Having found a great view of the confrontation atop a balcony. It was painfully obvious to Silver what Hilary had missed. What words underlined Tyson's speech. Unspoken, but present.

Tyson sat on the bench, burying his head in his hand.

Silver would be the first to admit that Tyson had not only crossed "the line", but had kept on walking once past it.

Hilary was right, and had a completely right reason to be angry.

But, as usual in a fight such as these, both were missing the other's signals.

Hilary saw Tyson's antics as hurtful and angry. Silver saw it for what it was-a defense mechanism.

He feared Hilary would discover his true feelings, and well, rejection didn't go over to well with the blue blader...

Tyson saw Hilary's antics as pissy and angry. Silver saw straight through that-into the wounded figure beneath.

What both refused to see, was the cold facts.

Why, if Tyson hated Hilary so, was he chasing her now begging for forgiveness? Why didn't he just apologize coldly in public, then be rid of Hilary?

Why, if Hilary knew Tyson was insulting her did she stay on the team? She could have easily quite a long time ago-Mr. D or no.

A lot of the other teams probubly had their own answers.

Silver had the truth : they loved each other.

When someone talked to Tyson or Hilary without the other around, all they could talk about was the other. Good or bad, they were still talking about each other and rarely talked about anything else.

Sadly they couldn't talk _to _one another.

Not without fighting. Or sarcastic comments. Or both.

' Opposites attract.' Silver recalled from a line in a song. ' but there more alike then they think.'

She gazed down at Tyson's hunched form.

'Both are stubborn, loyal, protective of friends, prone to arguments, prone to put other people before themselves, and sooo much more.'

Silver drummed her fingers on the balcony's rail, thinking.

She needed a plan- something needed to happen that would require Tyson and Hilary to except there anger and beyond it.

Silver stopped drumming.

" Something" needed to happen fast.

" Where the hell is Ray?" Silver muttered, walking off in search of the one other person who had also seen past the bickering duo's antics.

Ray lounged on one of the couches, reading. Everyone was out enjoying the beautiful day. This left the neko some peace n' quit. He was rather enjoying it.

Well, almost everyone was out anyways.

Ray left his book long enough to nod in greeting to Silver, who had just come down the stairs. She waved in reply, striding to the slightly elevated kitchen that overlooked the living room. Grabbing a coke, the redhead leaned against the counter that separated the two rooms.

Ray-sensing a conversation while knowing what is was going to be about-closed his book.

Hilary had come in some 30 minutes or so before, staying long enough to grab a jacket and growl she was going out.

The two said nothing for a moment, unwilling to break the silence.

" They need a...push." Silver stated, bringing the conversation about.

" It didn't go well, huh?" Ray asked, referring to the talk between Hilary and Tyson.

" Nope."

Ray sighed.

Silver sipped her coke, trying to come up with an idea.

" Do you think anyone else will help" Ray reclined in his chair, eyeing Silver.

Silver shook her head.

" Kenny and Emily are to busy trying to sort out there own love issues to help with somebody elses. I'm not going to even attempt to ask one of the Bega bladers-Ming Ming and Hils don't see eye to eye" Silver elaborated when one of Ray's eyebrows rose. He nodded mouth forming an "Oh."

" The All Stars-" Silver continued, " are busy goofing off like everybody else. All the teams really don't want to get involved, including mine. Rain and Mariah could probubly help, if they weren't...well..." Silver paused fishing for words " Having a ...dispute"

Ray sat up, alarmed. He had liked the ex--Chinese Team Captain, since he had meet her.

" What about?" he asked worriedly. Couldn't have his new friend arguing with one of his childhood friends.

Silver shot him a knowing look.

Ray panicked.

" They seemed to really hit it off! I though they liked each other!" He hated it when friends fought. It was why he was helping Silver with Tyson and Hilary.

Silver sighed and shook her head sadly.

" They did hit it off-until they discovered they both liked something that only one of them could have."

Puzzled, Ray stared dumbly at Silver.

" You, are next on my list." She stated, pointing her finger at him.

" what list?"

Silver sipped her coke before answering.

" Kenny and Emily can wait, _your _love problems come before theirs"

Ray didn't understand at first. He let the words slowly sink in, ringing aorund and aorund in his head.

Then the lightbulb turned on.

" N-no way." He stammered, face flaming

" De-ni-al" Silver sang.

Coughing in his hand, Ray attempted to recover.

" What about the Blitzcreig boys?" He asked, purposely changing subjects.

A twinge of regret wrang out when Silver winced, but the topic of his love life seemed to have been forgotten.

Silver had taken an interest in the B-boys, leaving Ray curious. She didn't seem to be the fangirlish type, but hey, he had only known her for a day or two.

Plus some of those girls could be really, _really _freaky.

Meanwhile Silver's face had fallen.

" They're late." She stated glumly.

Feeling even worse at the sound of her happy-to-depressed voice, Ray moved to a stool across from hers.

" They were supposed to be here around twelve." Silver continued. She glanced at the clock, to see it was well past twelve.

" I hope you don't mind my prying..." Ray continued when Silver shook her head. " but, just why are you so eager to meet them?"

Silver laughed.

Ray stared blanky.

" Sorry, sorry." Silver held up her hands, in the world wide signal of 'don't hit me I thought it was funny and couldn't help myself.' " I'm not that interested in meeting any of them, it's just my brothers on that team."

Ray's blank look got blanker.

" Your brother."

" Mmmhmm."

" _Your_ brother."

Silver gave Ray an odd look.

" Yes, _MY_ brother. I haven't seen him in a few years. Abby shit and all."

" Abby shit."

" Ray your beginning to sound like a parrot."

Ray shook his head, eyes wide open.

Silver drummed her fingers, waiting.

" Sorry. I just...haven't heard it put that way before. I haven't known you all that long..but you don't act like any of the blitzkrieg boys."

Silver gave a perfect rendition of Kai's trade mark smirk. "Oh I was rejected early. I didn't blade back when Boris recruited Tala and I."

Pause.

" Tala's your twin!?"

" Oh come on Ray!" Silver put down her diet coke to stare. " My hair color is not that fare off from his!"

His jaw was already low but it seemed to jus tget lower. ' _I don't believe it.._' Ray thought in shock. ' _Silver is just..almost the exact opposite of Tala! Loud, fun..not insane..._'

As if reading his thoughts Silver snorted.

" My friend have you ever actually met Tala outside of battle?"

Ray frowned. " No.."

" Then don't judge."

Blinking hard, Ray attempted to defend himself. How did she know what he was thinking?

This time Silver laughed at his expression.

" Oh I saw your face. I figured you were comparing myself to Tala, who acts rather cold on the battle field, eh? Not to mention I'm about a foot shorter than him."

Nod. Nod.

" Plus, come on, Boris did the best job he could to make them look like evil maniacs. It was part of the training. If he was ever caught, he could simply place blame upon his bladers. I believe it was his back up plan."

This was the second time in the past thirty minutes Ray had been badly shocked. It was beginning to take it's toll on him. He already had to deal with Hilary and Tyson who were acting like horrible jealous ex's, combined with the fact Rain and Mariah were fighting over him. Now Silver's brother was Tala?

Ray really didn't want to think what would happen if Silver were to date someone then have a horrible breakup.

Tala would kill them.

Or would he? Was Tala the older twin or younger? Did he even care?

Ray held his head, which had begun to pound.

' _Two many questions and only one way to discover the answers.._'

" So, how did Boris and Volatire get you two?" Ray managed to ask. It was the most he could get out right now, with his headache.

Silver didn't answer for a moment. She had closed her eyes, making Ray fear he had overstepped a boundary.

He guessed wrong as she continued to talk a moment later.

" I think our parents died in a bad crash..I'm not all to familiar on that subject. We were about five, so it's pretty fuzzy. We ended up living with our grandma, and we stayed there for a few years. Some of the kid's at school had gotten beyblades, and one let Tala try. He was addicted. I guess he just had natural talent, 'cause he was pretty good for a beginner.

Which turned out to be our downfall.

" One of Boris's spy's -or hell Boris for all I know, watched one of his matches. They decided he was good enough to join they're ranks. I suppose they would have kidnaped Tala, had our Grandmother not died later that week. During the funeral, Boris himself approached the social worker currently responsible for us. He stated himself as a removed cousin and that since the will hadn't been modified for us yet, he wanted to take us. I'm not all to sure how he swung it, but he got us. Unfortunately, or fortently looking back, I hadn't started blading yet. So I had no real talent, and no skills to speak of. Apparently Boris thought that since Tala had such a natural feel for it I would be a brilliant blader as well."

Ray nodded as Silver took a breath.

" I was kicked out pretty damn fast once they realized I was useless. This being the Abby, kicked out means dropped in the middle of nowhere with no way out." She continued, playing with her pant belt. " While there, lost at the age of nine, I got mad enough to throw my beyblade into the snow. Most everyone would have panicked, but I was more pissed than scared. I was throwing temper tantrums left and right, cursing Boris, Voltaire, the whole _Abby _to hell. During one I swore to myself that I wouldn't die, that I'd find Tala and kick Boris's ass. I was nine so you understand I was overshooting there a bit." Silver smiled still toying with belt. " Shadow popped up a day later, when I fell through some ice. She showed me the way to a town after becoming my bit beast. I called a good friend of mine-Rykku- and ended up being adopted by her parents. I didn't know enough about the abby to give the police much, but Rykku's mom found Mr. Dickinson was trying to put together information on the place. She set up a time for me to tell him what I knew. During the conversation I told him I was going to find my brother, the most likely way of doing that being through blading competitively. He made a deal with Rykku and I, that he would train us so I could find Tala. In return any information we knew on the Abby was told directly to him, and he also represented the BBA in his name. He got a job as chairman a few months later, I think having a team on the circuit helped him win the votes to get the spot." Another breath. Silver's story was coming to a close. " As it turns out I did have the same talents as Tala did, they just appeared later. Rykku was good too, and we ended up winning most of our battles. Hilary was added to our team, then Tyler then Amy. We competed world wide for five or six year. Honestly I don't know the exact number. We were great, but after a while it was just to easy. We were so in sync with our bit beast we could let them take over a fight while we just stood there. I gave up for a while, and our team agreed to disband temporarily.

I stopped watched beyblade on TV after the first few months , which was right around the time when Tala started appearing."

" Typical." Muttered Ray.

" Typical" Echoed Silver. " I got a call from Hilary a year ago, but our phones were cutting out and she had to go. We forgot about it until she called me back up this past few months, with this whole Tyson ordeal. She forgot to mention that she thought she had found Tala. I talked to Mr. D and he confirmed it, Tala was my bro. And now..were here." Silver smiled. " Long story huh?"

" Yeah." Ray gave off one of his comforting smiles. He had perfected it back when he was Kai's roommate, around the time he had discovered the bluenette had nightmares. He already knew about the Abby, so there was no point in asking Silver went she had done there.

" Hope I didn't just ruin you day there, Ray. I wasn't intending on dumping all that on you."

Ray laughed. " You must be the first person who's ever apologized for being sad. It's fine Silv. You allowed to tell people stuff sometime."

Silver smiled back. " Thanks Ray. " She paused, then stood and stretched. " Now let's get back to our duo's problem before we forgot and go off on something else."

" Alright!"

Ray stood up too, following Silvers example and stretching.

It was truly amazing what some people had in there history. Stuff you wuld never know unles they told you. Guess the old statements about skeletons and cloesets was true..

" Closet." Ray muttered.

" Huh?" It was Silver's turn to draw a blank look.

" we can trap Tyson and Hilary in a closet! Or a room of some sort."

Silver nodded thinking fast. " A little cliche'd, but it should work."

" Good. Let's go scope out this place, see what's available to our plan."

Moving outside the kitchen, Ray began down the hall. Silver started to follow, then paused to stare at the clock .

If she went with Ray, she wouldn't know when Tala would arrive.

But on the contrary wasn't it better to be distracted?

A short inner debate assumed, until Ray shouted at her to hurry up.

With one last glance at the clock Silver hurried down the hall.

In a little over two hours, Ray and Silver's " lets lock them in a closet" idea became " let's lock them the shed with no outer contact or beyblades." idea. Cleaning out the shed they had found had taken a good hour. Convincing Kenny to say he wanted to look at Hilary's and Tyson's beyblades took 20 minutes. Coming up with a plan to rid them of there cell phones while getting them to walk into a dark small shed together...was still in progress.

" The cell phones we've worked through. Now to get them in that damn shed!"

Silver paced in the houses mini library. Ray sat in an overstuffed armchair.

" I still say we shove them in, lock the door, and run like hell." Silver continued to rant. As she had for the past thirteen minutes or so.

" Well, we could always tell Tyson there food in it." Ray suggested sarcastically.

" Sadly it would probubly work." Silver sighed then leaned against a maple desk located in the cornor opposing Ray.

Figuring out how to get the cell phones away had been the easy part. Silver would simply ask Hilary to use her phone on the basis that she wanted to call Kai and Hilary had -miracle of miracles- his number. Luckily and unluckily, Kai and his team had yet to appear. Ray would tell Tyson he needed to barrow his phone on the basis his was dead and he needed to make a few calls.

So with a few small partly-true-partly-not lies, the cell's were outta the way.

" How about." Silver stated in deep thought, " we dare Tyson into it? Kinda like a Jackass thing." She suddenly dropped her voice. " Dude I'll pay you en bucks to go into that old shed and stay there for a full hour!" Silver raised her voice, making it high pitched and whinny. " Tyson you wimp! I bet you'd freak if you were locked in that shed by yourself for ten minutes let alone an hour!" Sivler returned to voice to normal while Ray snickered.

" Think it'll work?"

Ray nodded. " Yeah I'd say that get him in there rather fast. Tyson will do anything if you tell him he couldn't do it. Too bad that trick wont work on Hills."

" Yeah...to bad.." Silver muttered.

Ray looked up at the ceiling, deep in thought. " Bingo!" He yelled, seconds later, sitting up.

Silver turned to him, giving the international signal for 'go on'.

" What if 30 minutes after we put Tyson in the shed, we tell Hilary Ricks's car's broken down and he needs a wrench from the shed. If we say that everyone else is out and he needs more than just two people to help I think we have a good chance of snagging her!"

" Right!" Silver nodded enthusiastically. She moved to stand up, but slouched again a second later.

" But Rick's an ass." She complained.

Sadly she was right.

" Yes, and he's also the only one with a car. We'll have to bribe him into it." Ray continued.

" With?" Silver prompted.

Ray gave Kai's second favorite expression, the " DUH" stare.

" I happen to know for a fact," He started one hand pointing toward the redhead, " that Tala is heir to a large portion of money from his parents company. Meaning you are to. And Rykku's parents aren't making middle wage ether!"

" And just how did you know that?" Silver asked, one eyebrow raised.

" Because I was Kai's roommate for a while and contrary to popular belief, the guy does talk sometimes. I overheard a conversation between Mr. D and Judy about Rykku's parents being high payed doctors."

" Nosey."

" I am not nosy." Ray stated with an air of faked dignity. " I simply have stronger hearing than you mer mortals."

"Pfft. Come on Oh Mighty Ray, lets go talk to Rick."

I hope the giant chapter makes up for the long month absence. R and R ;D


	12. Problems with sheds

Yo, everybody. This is an extremely short passage, mostly because I went back and briefly glanced through my previous chapter. Nearly had a heart attack at the spelling mistakes and how many "ands" there were. I may suck at spelling, but I do try to at least get most of it correct! **So, I'm gonna be fixing those up. **This is almost a teaser, showing that yes I am alive, no I haven't given up on this story I'm just improving it so that I don't wince all to much when I read it.

" I don't understand why you couldn't just-"

" Do this or do that. I asked you for help Hilary, or you going to give it to me or do I have to beg?"

Hilary sighed, trudging alongside Silver. They were headed out back, to an apparent shed that lay there.

" Why did Rick's car break down? I haven't seen him use it yet!"

Silver imitated her normal response for a situation like this. A simple shrug, combined with the rolling of eyes and a correct facial expression. It all lead Hilary to believe she didn't know how the car worked, how it happened or why Rick cared so much. Nothing could be allowed to let Hilary doubt Silver. If she doubted for a second, the plan would crash.

A new problem had been discovered when Tyson had been baited to the shed. Ray solved the problem immediately, but hardly had the time to give warnings. All the Knight's captain knew was that she had to somehow keep Hilary quiet, so Tyson wouldn't think she was entering the shed until the last second possible. He would make a racket if he realized to soon she was coming in, he would tell her to take a hike in a much more colorful manner. Likewise, Hilary would refuse if Tyson didn't keep to the new improvised part of the bet, he had to stay silent the whole time.

Silver purposely stayed quiet. Don't engage in conversation, leave it in a comfortable silence or an awkward one. All that mattered was the silence. _Silence is golden duct tape is silver, we want the former we need the latter. _Thought Silver.

_But we need them to talk. _

" What are we looking for?"

Silver inwardly cursed. So close. So close! The shed was in sight, they were nearing it now.

' Keep it short.' Silver advised herself. ' Say no more than needed.'

" A hmmm... wrench maybe?"

Hilary snorted , ignoring Silver's playful insult.

Just as Silver intended.

The door was right in front of them now. So far, so good. Nothing was coming from the shed.

Silver stepped back, using body language to state that Hilary should open the door.

Hilary waited for her Captain, getting the door a minute later.

A minute was all Silver could have asked for.

At this point all she could do was guess. Guess at how Hilary would react to see Tyson, how Tyson would react, how much time Silver had, how much time was needed.

It was going to be loud, there was going to be yelling.

'Hell, knowing those two they might attack each other!' Silver though as the door slowly creaked its way open.

Light penetrated darkness. It was peaceful at the moment, the enemies not realizing they stood face to face.

" That's not fair!" Whined Tyson from a sitting position on the floor. " You can't open it before the hours up!"

" Silver this isn't a tool shed!" Hilary said, at the exact same time.

Eyes meet.

Anger sparked.

Silver was losing minutes.

" Tyson! What-"

" Hilary! Trying to interrupt my bet huh-"

Both spoke the others name with surprise. The next words were spoken out of self defense, anger.

Hilary had backed, up, Tyson had risen to his feet.

One fell swoop was all Silver got.

It was the only one she needed.

Rocketing on her heels, Silver shoved with all her might the second Hilary looked unbalanced. Not expecting an attack from behind, Hilary screamed in shock. She flew straight into Tyson, who had no idea what had happened. Hilary, crashing into Tyson lead to an unprepared Tyson crashing into a shed wall.

Before ether had realized what had happened, Silver had slammed the door, barricading it with locks, wood, anything she could find to stop the two.

Dead silence.

From both inside and out.

Just simple, ragged breathing.

" Silver." Hissed Hilary.

Tyson was smart for once, remaining silent.

"Sorry guys."

Hilary's eyes flashed in the darkness. A deadly look entered it, a snarl broke through.

Silver herself was leaning against the door, amazed the plan had worked.

" You two can work yourselves out now."

Not the brightest thing to say, but who cared? The plan had worked!

Silver's mind replayed it over again.

So many things could have gone wrong. Tyson could have spoken, Hilary suspected, ethier could have refused to do certain things.

But it had worked!

Silver pushed herself off the shed. Accomplishment light her eyes.

Soon her tunnel victory vision cleared. It didn't leave, simply cleared enough for Silver not to stand there smiling at an apparent old useless shed.

Enough for her to make some sense when engaged in a conversation.

" We've done all we can for you." She spoke loudly, aware the wood could muffle her. Absolute last thing they needed, ever, was for the trapped bladers to missnterpite her.

" You have to fix this yourselves." Silver walked away loudly, purposely making sure they could hear each and every footstep. " Have fun!" She called over her shoulder.

Now to find where Ray was watching this. They had corned the two most hard headed people to date. Together. In a shed no less.

Celebration was in order.

Heavy breathing.

One breath in, one breath out.

Do not panic.

Panicking showed weakness, gave chase to alarm.

'Breath' Hilary ordered herself. ' Don't talk, just breath.'

She couldn't believe it!

Could. Not. Believe it!

Silver, one of her oldest, best friends.

Had locked her.

_Her._

In a shed.

With _Tyson. _

Her breath hissed through her teeth. Anger clotted her vision, twisting it-

' No, no. Breath. Calm. Calmness will get you out.'

But even her own advise wasn't effective.

One second was all it took for Hilary to get as far away from Tyson as possible.

It was a good sized shed, clearly not meant to be used as a jail.

Meaning Hilary was still too damn close to Tyson.

Close enough to feel his presence, close enough to see his chest rise and fall.

It infuriated her.

Tyson had kept to silence so far.

Hadn't spoken a word.

Hilary couldn't tell if he was in shock or simply trying not to notice her or their predicament.

She was also completely prepared to slap him across the face if need be.

Two minutes passed.

Ten.

Twenty.

As the clock ticked, Hilary's few risen hopes died.

Clearly Silver meant for them to stay here.

So rescue wasn't an option.

It seemed they had already warned the others, or at least the others who were here.

No one had come near the shed.

It was also obvious that it was well planned, for Hilary realized she had no phone nor blade the minute she decided she wasn't going to wait to be let out.

She didn't want to ask Tyson. He was a prick, an ass.

He had done this to her.

She was the victim here, poor Hilary emotionally killed by her own teammates.

First Tyson, now Silver.

It was ridicules!

What had she done to deserve this?

Deep, deep down, the answer responded. Hilary knew. She could lie to herself but she knew.

Not what she had done, but what had provoked Silver to do this.

It was obvious.

Still Hilary rejected it even as she thought it.

Fought it.

Silver hated taking leadership. It was one more clear obvious way she differed from her brother. Tala took charge right away. He gave orders and expected followers.

Silver loved team decisions. Hated hurting one persons feelings, was always up for votes or for someone else to decide. But when it came right down to it, Silver was the answer to arguments.

She knew it.

Hilary knew it.

The Knight's knew it.

Silver could easily step back from an argument and sympathize with both sides as easily as she could defend the side she was on.

The ability to compromise and force her team to see truth from pure facts made her a leader.

Not that she liked it all that much.

It was that same basis of thought that lead to Hilary's situation.

Hilary and Tyson were fighting

Silver didn't like fighting.

She had set them up once before. That had failed.

Silver's compromise for Tyson and Hilary had crashed along with that failure, as it was a set up for them to make up.

Now she was forcing to make them see what was wrong with facts. She was forcing them to see her side by forcing them to be together.

Hilary could ether kill Tyson or make up with him.

' You won't win.' Hilary silently fumed to her Captain. ' I won't take ether action. I said I wanted nothing to do with him. You don't have to like that. I'll get out of here. I'll break out. You won't win. I won't interact with that scum.'

As Hilary fumed, insulting both Tyson and her teammate, Silver was true to her word, celebrating with Ray.

" Cheers!' She laughed giddily, banging her coke bottle against Ray's class of Sprite.

Ray smiled, repeating the phrase.

" You do know they'll be incredibly pissed when they get out." Ray mentioned. He felt he had too, no matter how obvious it was.

" Oh I know." Silver waved it off.

" And what if they break out? Our necks will be the first to go."

" Please Ray. We tested that shed ourselves. I couldn't break out of it, you couldn't break out of it, and when Kenny locked us both in there we still couldn't get through! It's a tough old shed."

Unworried. Refusing to let worthless doubts run through her head.

_Our plan will work. It has too. My peace rests on it working. And I rather like my peace, thank you. _

Silver saluted herself, taking another chug of her drink.

Again, short chapter for I am going back and fixing old mistakes.


	13. Something Beautiful

It's finally finished! Three years of a story FINALLY done! ( Yes, I'm pretending those huge five month breaks never happened.) Sorry for said five month break, and I actually did go re-do the first couple of chapters of this story. Nothing was changed but format and spelling. Some chapters were so short I combined them, as well. Thanks for stickin' with me everybody!

Disclaimer : Don't own. 

Tyson finally drew the courage to choke out another attempt at a conversation. He did much better, compared to the last eight times he had tried. He got out a whole sentence before falling back into an awkward silence. _"_Hilary, I, um, I wanted to apologize." 

There wasn't a response. Tyson was doing his best not to get angry or defensive, but it wasn't helping when she wasn't saying anything! He had apologized like, twenty times now!

Alright, that was an overestimate, but come on! Couldn't Hilary at least say something? This was getting beyond ridiculous! Not to mention embarrassing and boring. How long had they been in here? Tyson had long last track of time. He growled, fidgeting. Sitting here just doing nothing may be benefitting Hilary, but it wasn't doing shit for him!It was clear what's-her-face-Hilary's team captain, and Ray, weren't going to let them out any time soon. 

That pissed him off. 

Sure he had wanted-begged! For a chance to apologize and make everything right, but on his own time! Okay so the few times he had done anything on his own time had failed, sure, that didn't make him incapable of fixing it himself! He didn't need anyone's help proving to Hilary that he loved her!

_Wait. Love? Where'd that come from? _Tyson shook his head, stealing a side ways glance at Hilary. Thank lord she couldn't read his mind... 

Then again this would probubly be much easier if she could.

" Silver.." 

Said teenager sighed. This was the fourth time Ray had questioned her. It had almost been two hours since they'd locked the dynamic duo in the shed out back. Two hours was long-but not long enough. It was going to take a lot longer than that for Hilary and Tyson to get over themselves, ditch there pride and talk it out. 

" Ray. I told you. They are not coming out until they've made up or figured themselves out. Not a minute before." 

Ray bite his lip. " How do you know they haven't made up already?" He asked, worried eyes searching the teen in front of him. " They could be kissing in there for all we know!" 

Silver made an odd noise, a cross between a snort and a laugh. " I know for a fact they haven't made up. There so far from kissing it's sad." 

" Yes." Ray tried again. " But how do you _know?" _

Rolling her eyes, Silver reached into one of her back pockets and pulled out a walki talki. " Happy now?" She asked, indicating the object. 

Ray stared at for a brief moment. Then he raised an eyebrow. "That wasn't apart of our plan." 

" So?" Silver asked. " How else were we supposed to know when they've made up?" 

Ray's eyes shifted into a glare. " That's an invasion of privacy!"

" Oh blow me." Silver snorted. She turned back to the window she had been studyingRay glared harder at her harsh words but had to silently agree. He had to admit, it was brilliant. He hadn't thought about how they were supposed to know when Hilary and Tyson had made up until after they had both been locked in the shed. 

It was a miracle. Ray reflected. Here they had two of the most talkative people locked in a dark enclosed space and neither was saying anything. How they hadn't even at least started yelling was amazing. In the mean time Kai's team was still missing. Ray joined Silver at the window. It showed a beautiful view of the front yard. From here he could see the road, and off in the distance a bit of the beach. The only car in the driveway was Rick's. The older man had given up fixing it, instead joining with his team on a few bey-battles. Ray winced as he realized Tyson would be even more upset if he knew some of the teams were staging mock battles between each other. 'Best he not find out about it.' Ray decided

Knowing Silver was still awaiting her twin' s arrival didn't make it any better. She had tried to pass the time watching TV, or doing things to distract herself. Nothing had worked. Ray himself had begun worrying. It wasn't like Kai to be late to anything. Ever. He ha called Kai's cell phone a numerous amount of times by now , as his way to pass time. The blunette hadn't picked up once. 

For a short while, Ray had even allowed himself to be subjected to Silver trying to'fix' his love problems, but it didn't last long. Not when he finally told her he already liked someone else. And that person differently ' liked' him back. When pestering him for twenty minutes proved ineffective, Silver had gone back to staring out the window. Now they really had nothing more to do, not when so much relied on Tyson and Hilary actually talking to each other. Ray could only hope locking them together would get them to solve there problems, not make it worse. 

Just as he was about to voice his concerns, the door flew open. Silver jumped startled, as the teams who had been battling rushed in. Ray sent a smirk at Silver as she whirled about, hand over her heart. 

"The tide came in." Lee said by explanation. "There are some really dark clouds rolling towards us. A storms coming." 

The teams, The White Tigers, Ex-Begas, Barthz Battalion, and a few others broke up into groups quickly. Soon the room was only left with Lee, Max, Kenny and Emily along with Silver and Ray. Max looked around as his fellow bladers dissipated into other rooms and frowned. "Hasn't Kai gotten here yet? I haven't seen one of the Blizcrieg boys around." 

"They still haven't arrived." Ray told the blonde, walking over to the couch. " I'm beginning to worry. What do you think's holding them?" 

Max shrugged. " It's probubly a flat tire or something, Ray." He gave off a cheery smile. " I'm sure they'll get here!" 

" I hope so." Silver muttered, still occupying her place at the window. 

Lee joined his friends on the couch. Kenny and Emily had seated themselves at the table, going over new data collected by the mock battles. 

Ten minutes passed. Twenty. Forty. An Hour. 

No sound came from the walki- talki other than the occasional breathing. No other teams came in. 

Outside, rain began to fall. Just as Lee predicted, a storm was hovering above. It wasn't to bad yet, just small drops. Silver was about to ask Ray whether he thought it would still be ok to leave Hilary and Tyson outside when, for the second time that day, the door flew open. A thunderous _"Bang!"_ echoed throughout the building, drawing everyone's attention.

Silver let out a startled gasp, flinging herself around. 

She didn't have the time to yell at the new-comer for being so loud, they were talking already. Demanding attention in a loud, panicked voice. 

" We've got an emergency!" Rouel, water dripping from his hair, scanned panicked eyes over the forming crowd before him. 

Hilary grit her teeth another convulsion wracked her body. It wasn't anything bad, just a strong shiver that one got when really cold. 

' _Why the hell didn't I wear a coat?_' She thought angrily, arms held tightly around herself. ' _Mmm. Yes thats right! Because I wasn't expecting to be caught out in shed. In the middle of a storm. With wind. And rain_!' Truth be told Hilary didn't know just how long she had been out here. It had felt like hours. Judging by the increasing number of shadows on the floor, she was guessing she was right. Tyson, the idiot, had inched as far away from her as he could. Like she held a disease! True she hadn't been snuggling up all cozy near him either, but the horrible starts at a normal conversation coupled with the looks he kept sending her were absolutely terrible! Degrading! How he thought they could have a normal conversation while fighting was beyond her! 

" Gee, it's really getting late, isn't it?" 

And there he went again! Tyson could not just keep his mouth closed. Ever! Hilary was forced to bite her tongue to keep from snarling a vicious reply. Her own mental advice had worked so far-keep silent and hope Silver would get bored. Let them out early. Where Hilary could then go happily back to pretending Tyson never existed. See him every once in a while, give him a good glare, then be on her way.

Wind rammed in to the shed, slipping through it's cracks to get to her. Trembling, the shed didn't move much, though it's many cracks in it's wood didn't provide much protection. By now Hilary could see her own breath, a little cloud of white smoke hovering before her. 

" Hilary this is ridiculous! We need to work on getting out of this shed, and not just sit her doing nothing!" The last word was exaggerated as Tyson banged on one of the walls. 

" Tyson banging on the shed isn't going to do anything but prove how much of a child you are!" Hilary snapped, her patience breaking way to anger. " As usual your pig headed asshole self thinks you can just force your fat ass out. That tactic may work in a bey battle but it sure as hell isn't working in getting us out. Now shut up, sit down, and wait!" Hey it had been a long day. Hilary had been stirring in her own anger for almost three hours. An outburst was perfectly acceptable!

Wasn't it?

'_Dammit_' Hilary growled in thought. 

"Don't tell me what to do!" Tyson snapped, sitting back down with a thump. " You know this is partially your fault! If you had just accepted my apology earlier we wouldn't_ be_ here right now!"

' _Of all the selfish things to say.._' Hilary whirled on Tyson, eyes sparking like a lion that had just found its prey. " Excuse me? _You _hurt me, you yell at me, you tell me I'm useless, and here you are saying this is _my_ fault?"

"Partially!" Tyson winced. _'That didn't come out right..'_

" Tyson Granger if there is anyone to take the blame for this mess it's you!"

There was a frightening moment where Tyson thought Hilary was going to actually attack him, jump him, or beat the shit out of him, but luckily it passed. 

Or Hilary decided dealing out pain in small enclosures was a bad idea.

Either way Tyson now had a moment to redeem himself. He grabbed onto it, hoping to wield Hilary's willingness to speak to his advantage. 

" I wa s wrong." 

"-Silver wouldn't think-wait what?" Hilary blinked at him, as his words cut through her rant. 

" I was wrong." Tyson repeated. " You are completely right. In every way." _' Thats the way to go!'_ Tyson cheered mentally as some of Hilary's anger seemed to seep out of her. 

" You," Hilary asked slowly, not believing what she was hearing. " Are agreeing with me. That you were wrong. And I was right." Always better to make sure...she could have misheard him you know. He could be talking about food! 

" Yes." Tyson hung his head, his hair covering his eyes. " I'm truly sorry, Hils. I know I messed up. Everyone knows how wrong I was. You've proved to everyone just how much you can blade, just how important you really are. To the team." He hesitated, before glancing up. " To me." 

If Hilary were standing, she would have fallen down. Or at least needed to sit down. Floored by what was coming out of Tyson's mouth, Hilary began to realize just how much she had missed him. 

It was wonderful seeing her old team again, double so getting back Crystal. But she had been so hurt, so upset, she had covered everything with anger. Tried to forget just what the G-Revolutions meant to her by focusing on how much of a prick Tyson ways. 

To her shame, Hilary began to cry. Tears formed, spilling down her rosy cheeks. 

Tyson sucked in a breath, horrified. " I didn't, aw shit Hils, please-er. Don't cry!" He wasn't sure if he was in good enough graces to hug her, or even touch her. 

Tyson didn't get much more time to debate, as Hilary flung herself at him. Shocked, Tyson stood frozen for a full minute before wrapping his arms around her.

_This feels right._

She was freezing, water was beginning to fill the floor, the storm was yowling outside and it couldn't have been more perfect. Nothing could have been more perfect right then. 

" I'm sorry to." Hilary whispered into Tyson's shoulder. " I should have explained, told you guys why I was so upset. Keeping everything to myself was stupid. You didn't know." 

Tyson hugged her tighter. " That doesn't excuse anything." He whispered back. " And I promise I won't do it again." A sly smile worked its way into Tyson's face. " As long as you forgive me."

Hilary snorted, pulling back on of her arms tp punch him on the shoulder. 

Afraid he offended her, Tyson pulled back, to see her smiling. " Of course I forgive you." 

A heavy weight flew off of Tyson's chest. He had Hilary back. He wasn't about to let her go.

Ever. Again. 

Hilary lost all track of time. She didn't know how long they stood there like that, wrapped in each others arms.

She did realize however, just how cold it was getting. 

Even with Tyson's comforting, warm arms circling her, chills were still running up and down her spine. 

It was then when Hilary noticed she was knee deep in water.

"Oh _shit."_

"Explain to me again," Silver said " Just how Diachi get stuck on that bank again?"

The teams were marching back to the beach house in the freezing rain. Temperature having dropped a good ten or so degrees, left almost everyone extremely cold. The fire truck honked as it passed them, and Max waved happily back at it. It had taken ten men to reach Diachi, who had managed to get stuck out in the middle of the ocean. 

" He didn't notice the tide." Emily answered. She briefly took off her glasses to clear them of water before continuing. " He said he was out playing on the bank, then when he looked up realized he was stuck." 

Apparently, the preteen had screamed for help for forty-five minutes, before some of the teams on the beach walked past on there way back. Unable to reach him, Rouel had raced back to the beach house. Ray dialed 911, while the rest of the teams rushed down to see if there was anything they could do to help. 

Looking back, Silver reflected on how stupid that was. Because really, what are a whole bunch of teenagers going to do to save a four foot eight kid stuck on a bank far out in the ocean? Diachi had been taken to the hospital to make sure he didn't catch a number of colds. ( mostly hypothermia) Julia and Kevin accompanied him, with Mr. Dickinson set to meet them at the hospital. 

Silver was left with the nagging feeling they had forgotten something, but the urge was soon dismissed as they neared the beach house. 

An unfamiliar car was parked in the driveway, with two familiar figures leaning against it.

" Tala!" Silver screamed, starling Ray next her. " Kai!" 

Apparently Kai had finally checked his voice mail, Ray noted, as when Silver rushed Tala, then jumped him he wasn't surprised at all. Instead the red head laughed as he was thrown back against the car. "Silvarvia!" was chorused from both Kai and Tala. 

Kenny ignored the sobbing reunion, instead taking out the key to the beach house and opening the front door. Everyone followed inside, including after a few moments, a wet Tala, Kai, and Silver. 

Ray hung back, waiting as Silver chatted excitedly with her twin and friend. He wasn't keen on disturbing them, though he wanted to talk to Kai. After a few moments, Kai glanced over, noticing him.

With a pat to Silver's shoulder, Kai strutted over. Ray gave a soft mental laugh. '_ Kai never just walks anywhere,_' Ray thought chuckling. _' He always struts_.' 

" Ray." Kai nodded to him, coming beside the Chinese blader.

Ray smiled back. " Kai. How've you been? What took you guys so long to get here?"

" The main road was washed out. We had to take a longer back road." Kai explained, watching Silver and Tala talk. And hug. But mostly talk. 

" The service here is horrible for cell phone service." Kai stated, by way of explaining why he hadn't answered when Ray had called. 

" Huh. Well." Ray, relieved nothing bad had happened, smiled wider. " I was worried! Thought you guys got hit or were in an accident!"

Kai rolled his eyes. " With Tala's driving, we almost were. On multiple occasions." 

Ray laughed, golden eyes sparking. It had been a while since he had heard Kai's dry humor.

" Her appearance was entirely unexpected." Kai nodded towards Silver, after a moment of silence. " You wouldn't believe how happy Tala was. Honestly, I thought we were going to die with him shrieking like he was." 

" It was quiet the coincidence, that Hilary knew Silver." Ray agreed. " How she never remembered to call though.. . ." Ray trailed off. 

Kai shrugged. " People forget. Especially with all the competitions, telling someone you may or may not have seen someone that kind of resembles them and might be there long lost twin is often lost in the excitement."

Ray nodded. "When you put it like that, I guess then it is easy. Since Hilary didn't want to hurt Silver again, I suppose she wouldn't exactly be jumping to tell her." 

Kai nodded, then glanced around. " Where is Hilary?" 

You know when you realize you've forgotten something, when the horror of it makes you temporarily freeze? When you suddenly notice everything, and you remember just what you've done?

Ray was currently experiencing that. 

" Ray." Kai frowned when he got no response. " Ray!" 

Ray shock his head, his eyes wide. " Silver!" He shouted, jogging over.

Tala must have just told a joke, for Silver was giggling when she turned around. " Yeah?" Her voice cracked halfway through, making her laugh harder.

Ray grabbed her, tried to shake her out of it. " We forgot! I can't believe we forgot! Were are the keys! Did we leave them inside, are they on the counter?"

Silver was jerked back and forth, not really processing Ray's panicked shouting. " Huh?" Was her wonderfully smart response. "Whatcha talking about, Ray?" 

" Hilary!" Ray let go, choosing instead to pace back and forth. " And Tyson! Locked! In Shed! Raining! Storm! Hours!" Now if you were to later ask Ray what he said, he would blush while mumbling, then make a random excuse to leave. This would also later cause Kai much amusement, but back to the present. 

Silver had by know realized what Ray was babbling about, proceeding to have a spazz attack herself. There was a good ten minutes, where the two ran around chaotically when Silver couldn't remember where she left the keys. Tala and Kai were forced to piece together what was going on from the blips of screeching that left Ray and Silver's mouths. At one point Spencer came down to ask his captain a question, but decided the upstairs was much safer after watching Silver smash into a wall, rebound, then continue to run around panicked. 

Tala finally took pity on the two, stepping in the center of the room. This fully blocked the two bladers paths, forcing there attention to go to the redhead. 

" Ray. Silver." Tala started. " Running around like chickens with there heads cut off isn't going to get them out of the shed any quicker. I can pick locks, why don't we just go do that?" 

Silver stared at her twin briefly, before dragging him out the door. Tala blinked then suddenly found himself outside. It took a moment to remind Silver he could walk, trying to regain his footing while she continued to march foreword. Ray followed, leaving Kai to close the door. 

The good thing about being so worried, is that rain and wind cease to bug you. Unfortunately , Kai wasn't that worried, and the storm_ was _bothering him. In his personal opinion, Tyson stuck in a shed for a few hours would be good for him. There was a (slim) possibility it would toughen him up! Kai was a tad worried with Hilary, but he brushed it aside. Hilary could easily stick it out. She certainly was no pushover, that he was positive of. 

Kai was a few minutes behind Ray, Silv, and Tala, so when he found the shed that apparently held Tyson and Hilary he was greeted with a bit of an odd sight. 

Silver was hovering behind her twin, who was busy attempting to pick the massive lock. A stream of curses was muttered under his breath, leading Kai to wonder just how much Tala really knew about lock picking. Meanwhile the other two bladers were swiftly apologizing. Kai held in a laugh as Ray shouted apology after apology so fast he was hardly understandable. Silver was no better. 

A muffled " Don't yell we can here you!" Was shouted from inside the shed, as Kai came up behind Tala. 

" Just get us out!" Kai frowned as he recognized Hilary's voice.

She didn't sound good. 

" Enough of this." He growled when Tala failed to pick the lock for the sixth time. Kai motioned for the three of them to get out of his way. After a second of them staring blankly, Kai added a harsh " Move!" 

Silver stole a quick glance with Ray before backing off. Ray hovered beside her, biting his lip. It was a sight Kai was used to seeing, whenever the Chinese blader was anxious he always bite his lip. 

It took a moment longer (and a small kick form Kai) for Tala's pride to allow him to move out of the way. 

Seconds after the path to the shed was clear, Kai had his bey-launcher in his hand. Dranzer was attached and ready to fly. Kai didn't even bother to shout " Let it rip!" just pulled the trigger. 

His blade ignited almost immediately, becoming a fiery swirl of red. 

The shed door stood no chance. Dranzer cut through it, fast enough so the shed itself didn't catch on fire. A loud " _Craaacccck!_" Followed, as half the shed door fell to the ground. 

As trapped water rushed out, Tyson blinked. It took him a moment to realize what Kai had done, just standing stupidly. 

Silver peered around the corner, Ray following. 

Both were taken aback to find Hilary in Tyson's arms. 

" Could've given us some warning Kai!" Tyson bitched. Stepping out of the shed, Hilary didn't let go. She still clung to Tyson. 

Tala raised an eyebrow at the two, before leaning over to his sister. " I thought you said they were fighting?" He asked. 

Tyson smirked. " We were. But were okay now. Right Hils?" 

Hilary didn't reply. 

Tyson shook her gently. " Hils. Hilary. Earth to Hilary!" 

Kai eyed the teen over, her paleness, sharp breathing, and shivers coming to his notice immediately. 

" How long has she been like this?" Kai demanded, walking closer to feel Hilary's pulse. 

Tyson blushed. " It's dark in there! And we just made up, and-"

" You don't know." Kai dead panned.

Tyson nodded., his grip on Hilary growing tighter. 

" Tala, call an ambulance. She might have gone into shock."

Tyson paled. " Wh-what!" He stammered.

Hilary managed a small shake of her head. "I-I'm fine." She stuttered, forcing a smile. 

Kai gave her a flat stare. 

"Man, this is the second time today we've had to call an ambulance!" Silver didn't mean to sound uncaring, but the words slipped from her mouth before she could stop them. 

Of course, they drew Tyson's attention immediately, along with Hilary's. 

" Who'd you call an ambulance for?" Tyson demanded, still attached to the brunette. 

" We'll explain," Kai started. "When your both inside." This was accompanied with a trademark Kai death glare, showing he meant business. Well, Kai always meant business. Even when simply screwing off. 

Tyson shut his mouth (His worry for Hilary overcoming his need to know everything) and proceeded to half carry half drag Hilary to the house. He made it about halfway, then almost collapsed. Ray ended up shouldering Tyson while Kai carried Hilary inside. 

Even with his friend clearly exhausted, Ray couldn't help but notice the way Tala walked. Or more specifically, how Tala mirrored Silver_ exactly_ when he walked. They both had that take-charge stride.

And, even when faced with there friends ( Well, fellow bladers in Tala's case as he wasn't really friends with Tyson or Hilary.) Being possibly sick, both held satisfied smirks. 

It took Ray a moment to realize that his and Silver's plan had worked perfectly. 

Even if there was some unexpected surprises, Tyson and Hilary had not only made up- it looked as if they had finally noticed that they loved each other.

Ray would've thought this to be a perfect ending for the two, accept of course both currently needed to be examined by a doctor.

'_Well all plans have some holes, I suppose._' Ray thought as he lead Tyson to the couch. 

" You know," Hilary stated cheerfully a few days later, " I am going to have to kill you for locking me in that shed. Even if it did hook me up with Tyson." 

" Hun, this is the fifth time you've told me this." Silver stated, a bit boredly from her spot at a table. Across from her was Tala, the two were playing checkers.

At least Hilary thought it was checkers, the twins kept adding in weird rules and twists to the game. The apple laying in the center of the board didn't exactly add to the "normal" image either. Neither did the odd chess pieces thrown in with the colored poker chips they were playing with.

Hilary had suffered from minor shock, but luckily it had been controlled easily. She hadn't even needed to go to the hospital! Tyson got off even lighter, he was simply tired. Unfortunately for him he did catch a cold later. Hilary was currently running around saying karma was dealing him his final blow for being an asshole. That topic had been the center of many playful arguments so far, and the teams were glad to see it. 

Vacations just weren't complete without the two arguing, as Max put it. 

By now, Hilary had noticed many of romantic situations between the teams. Or the lack of any romantic situations to be more precious. A lot of possibilities, but no one was actually dating.

No one had taken the brave step forward, to decide to date the one they had a crush on. 

Having seen how well Silver's match-making worked for herself and Tyson, Hilary was know set on getting everyone together. _'Honestly. A house full of teenagers all interested in beyblades and not one is dating. It's unhealthy!_' Hilary thought. 'And who better to begin with, than Ray!' 

Hilary excused herself , walking down the hall. The Chinese Bladers room was just at the end, a short walk from the kitchen were Tala and Silver were playing. Hilary could hardly contain her smirk. Setting Ray up would be easy. He was kind, nice, a decent ( Ha! More like great,) blader, and it sure as hell helped that he was hot. 

Of course there was the problem of who to set him up with, seeing as both Rain and Miriah were currently after him. Hilary's smirk grew into a full blown smile. _'Well. I do need to exact my revenge on him for helping Silver lock me in the damned shed, he can squirm a bit between two girls!'_

She was almost to his door. She knew he was in there, most likely reading or practicing. Something of the sort. 

Hilary steeled herself, reaching out for the doorknob. A speech was prepared in her head, a scheme currently unfolding. 

Honestly, Hilary was in for it. If she knew exactly what was currently going on behind Ray's door, she would have ran for it. Ran and never, ever looked back. 

Ever.

But Hilary didn't know what was going on and was therefore shocked to her shoes when she finally got the door open. 

Her happy shout of " Hey Ray!" died on her lips as her eyes focused. 

The Chinese blader was lying on his bed, his long black hair unwrapped. His chest was exposed, the muscles gained from training showing themselves off proudly. Lips parted, golden eyes focused.

And Kai was on top of him. 

"Ohmygosh-I-er-I'msosorry! I didn't-Uh..um...bye!" Hilary squeaked, fleeing back into the hall. 

Her cheeks stained red, Ray's door slamming behind her. Hiding her face in her hands, she walked back out to the kitchen. 

Tala took one look at her then roared with laughter. 

"That's what you get for not knocking. " Silver teased, wagging a finger at her. 

Hilary blushed an even deeper red, ( If that was even possible) and chucked the first thing she saw at her captain.

The pillow hit Silver smack dab between the eyes. 

Well, well, well, Looks like Kai and Ray have some 'splainin to do. (snicker) Annnnnnnnnnnd this story is complete! (Massive cheer) Read and Review, please! 


End file.
